Harry Potter y la Planta de la Vida
by zorry2000
Summary: Voldemort fue vencido, pero se llevó muchas vidas con él... Sin embargo, una pequeña planta parece dar una esperanza de volver a ver a los que se fueron, pero solamente podrá ser uno... ¿A quién elegirán nuestros amigos para que vuelva a la vida?
1. Capítulo uno: Volver a Empezar

HARRY POTTER Y LA PLANTA DE LA VIDA

Capitulo uno: Volver a empezar

Hogwarts ya no es el mismo de antes. Más de la mitad del colegio está destruido, y muchos de sus habitantes no regresarán más. Pero ante todo, la vida sigue adelante, y con esa filosofía la profesora McGonagall intenta sacar la fuerza interior de todos, especialmente de sus alumnos. Ahora mismo están reunidos en el salón comedor, donde el pesado manto del silencio habla por sí solo del dolor que sienten todos los presentes.

— Queridos alumnos y profesores — inicia la maestra deshaciendo el nudo de su garganta —. Todos sabemos que lo que ha pasado ha sido catastrófico para la comunidad mágica. Sé que muchos de ustedes se han guardado su dolor en apoyo de sus compañeros, y eso es un sacrificio notable de su parte, y desde aquí les presento mi admiración y respeto. Ahora, como directora interina, es mi deber organizar de nuevo las actividades de este honorable colegio, por lo que la participación de todos es bienvenida. Quienes deseen colaborar para que nuestra escuela vuelva a brillar y obtenga una vida nueva, puede pasar a mi oficina para que le sea asignada su misión. Gracias y buen día.

El mensaje de la maestra tardó un poco en surtir efecto, pero pronto varios alumnos se sobrepusieron, y demostraron su amor por el colegio ayudando en lo que mejor supieran hacer. Los chicos no fueron la excepción; Hermione Granger se unió a la brigada de la biblioteca junto con Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom, rescatando todos los manuscritos y libros que se salvaron de la destrucción, Ron Weasley y sus hermanos Ginny y George, sobreponiéndose a la pérdida de Fred, organizaban y supervisaban la limpieza y arreglos de las instalaciones externas, entre ellas el campo de quidditch, y Harry Potter apoyaba personalmente a la profesora McGonagall en la selección y asignación de tareas para los interesados. Mientras trabajan, intentan charlar para sacudirse un poco los amargos recuerdos.

— Ojalá y cuando terminemos, podamos reiniciar las clases — decía Hermione —. Creo que eso es lo que necesitamos para seguir adelante, ¿no creen chicos?

— Sí es verdad — contestó Luna —. Ahora que nos necesitamos, es cuando debemos unirnos más. Yo quisiera continuar con las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Neville escuchaba en silencio los comentarios de las chicas, mientras revisaba el estado de unos libros de herbología que estaban un poco maltratados, pero que aún se podían leer. Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Y tú Neville, ¿qué piensas?

— ¿Eh? — contestó el chico, un poco distraído —. B-bueno, yo… yo pensaba en algo tonto… como siempre…

— No digas eso Neville — lo confortó la castaña —. Todos somos buenos en algo, lo demostraste con tu valor peleando al frente del E.D. Además, siempre has sido excelente en Herbología. Quizá puedas ayudar a preparar medicinas para los heridos…

— Sí, sí, lo sé — dijo Neville —, pero la verdad, quisiera poder hacer más que eso. Si tan sólo existiera la planta de la vida…

— ¿Cómo dices? — dijo Hermione, repentinamente interesada — ¿De qué estás hablando Neville?

— Bueno — comenzó a explicar Neville —, una vez, mientras buscaba textos para mis tareas de Herbología, encontré un pedazo de pergamino en uno de los libros más viejos, y de lo que pude leer (porque esta escrito en un lenguaje muy raro), entendí que hablaba sobre una rara planta que se cree extinguida, y que tiene el poder de generar vida en cualquier cosa orgánica que esté agonizante o muerta. Pero nadie la ha visto, ni siquiera hay una taxonomía de ella.

— ¡Neville! — gritó la castaña, asustando a Luna — ¡Esa es una excelente noticia, imaginen si podemos encontrar una muestra de esa planta, lo que haríamos por Howarts!

— Pero Hermione — dijo la rubia —, Neville dice que quizá esa planta no exista más, ni siquiera sabemos cómo es, o cómo era.

— Eso no me va a detener — dijo la castaña decidida —, si hay una esperanza para que nuestros amigos muertos regresen, hay que aprovecharla. No voy a descansar hasta dar con una pista de esa planta, ¿me ayudarán, verdad?

— Bueno, está bien — dijo Neville — pero sinceramente, creo que vamos a perder el tiempo.

— Entonces vamos Neville — dijo Hermione levantándose del piso —, dime dónde encontraste ese pedazo de pergamino.

Neville las llevó hasta el área donde estaba la estantería que consultó aquél día, pero se llevaron la sorpresa de que todos los libros estaban desperdigados por el piso, algunos se habían desencuadernado y sus hojas estaban dispersas por tosa partes. Sin amilanarse, Hermione comenzó la tarea de reunir las páginas de los libros deshojados, mientras Neville y Luna revisaban los que estaban en buen estado, para ver si localizaban el pergamino perdido.

Por fin, luego de un buen rato de trabajo, Hermione dio con un viejo pedazo de pergamino, el cual le mostró a Neville.

— Sí, parece que sí es ése — dijo Neville inseguro — pero está muy borroso, no puedo saber con seguridad si es el mismo.

— Por favor Neville — suplicó Hermione —, míralo bien, trata de leerlo a ver si lo reconoces.

— Lo siento Hermione. Ese pergamino está ilegible. Yo solo recuerdo que decía, además de lo que les dije, algo así como " vita anim…" y algo más.

— Vita animaherbae — dijo Luna de repente.

— ¡Sí, así decía! — confirmó Neville —, gracias Luna.

— ¡Un momento! — gritó la castaña — Luna, ¿cómo supiste eso?

— Porque lo dice aquí — contestó la rubia, mostrando un viejísimo libro abierto, leyendo una página a la que le faltaba un pedazo —, en este libro de plantas magi… ¡Oye!

Hermione le había arrebatado el libro, y leía tan rápido como podía. El texto estaba en latín antiguo, pero eso no parecía suscitar ningún problema para ella. Así, se enteró de que el pedazo faltante, que era el que había encontrado Neville en otro libro, contenía una descripción somera de lo que otros magos antiguos habían creído descubrir en un medio ambiente muy parecido al que se daba en los linderos del bosque prohibido, ya que uno de ellos había logrado crear vida a partir de dicha planta, a la que llamaron provisionalmente Vita Animaherbae, o planta del alma o esencia de la vida.

— Increíble — dijo Hermione, sin dejar de leer —, esto lo deben saber los chicos. ¡amigos vuelvo más tarde, y gracias a ambos!

Luna y Neville se quedaron viendo cómo se retiraba, para luego volver a su labor. Neville estaba convencido de que era una búsqueda en vano.

Hermione se apresuró a encontrar a sus amigos, y en cuanto estuvieron juntos les comunicó su hallazgo. Más que con alegría, los chicos recibieron la noticia con estupefacción y escepticismo.

— Eso no puede ser posible Hermione — decía Harry —. Debes estar equivocada. Probablemente lo que leíste es pura ficción.

— Sí Hermione — recalcó Ron —, por favor, no nos des falsas esperanzas. Sobre todo a mí, todavía me estoy haciendo a la idea de que Fred ya no está…

— Pero chicos — les dijo la castaña, esforzándose por convencerlos —, si esto es verdad, y si podemos encontrar esa planta, podríamos hacer que Hogwarts volviera a ser como antes. Y volveríamos a ver a nuestros amigos y profesores que se fueron… Piénsenlo, ellos no merecían morir así.

— Ellos dieron su vida por todos Hermione — refutó Harry —, estaban conscientes como nosotros que podían morir por defender a los nuestros, por defendernos a nosotros. Yo mismo estaba dispuesto a morir, pues no sabía hasta dónde podía llegar la batalla con Lord Voldemort.

— ¿Y si hubieras muerto Harry? — le preguntó Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos — ¿O si hubiera muerto Ginny, o Ron, o yo? ¿No harías cualquier cosa, por disparatada que fuera, para salvarnos? No hago esto por mí Harry, lo hago por todos.

Ambos chicos pensaron en quienes habían muerto a manos de Voldemort. Quizá Hermione estaba en lo cierto, ellos no pidieron morir así. Y aunque Dumbledore les había recalcado muchas veces que no era posible hacer que los muertos regresaran a la vida, ahora había una posibilidad que se contraponía a eso. Quizá Dumbledore no lo sabía todo. Y Ron aún tenía sensible el recuerdo de su hermano, y era muy doloroso verlos a Ginny y a él llorar en silencio.

— Está bien amiga — dijo el moreno —, te ayudaré con la búsqueda, aunque sigo pensando que buscaremos en vano.

— Yo también lo haré — dijo Ron algo más decidido —. Aunque sea una posibilidad remota, es mejor que nada.

Hermione sonrió y abrazó a sus amigos, una vez más quedaba demostrado que su amistad nunca se rompería. Primero que nada, había que saber cómo era la planta que buscaban, así que regresaron a la biblioteca a ver si localizaban alguna ilustración de la mítica planta. Buscaron durante mucho rato, sin éxito. Sin embargo, se pusieron a pensar en qué otro lugar podrían encontrar alguna pista de la misteriosa planta, y a Ron se le ocurrió una idea.

— Oigan — les dijo a sus amigos —, ¿y si buscáramos en el despacho de Snape? Al fin y al cabo, él ya no está con nosotros tampoco.

— ¿Y por qué ahí? — preguntó Harry.

— ¡Es cierto! — exclamó Hermione —. Tal vez la planta haya sido utilizada en pociones en el pasado, y si es así, nadie mejor que Snape para tener información sobre ella, o tal vez…

Hermione calló por la emoción, pues pensaba que tal vez el profesor Snape tuviera algún espécimen de la planta en sus pertenencias. Pero antes, tendrían que ver la forma de entrar al despacho, pues desde su muerte había sido cerrado con magia, para seguridad de los alumnos. Se pararon delante de la puerta, para analizar la situación, y Harry se recargó en la pared para pensar, entonces una de las piedras que sostenía las bisagras de la puerta cedió, al parecer se había fracturado en el fragor de la batalla, y terminó de resquebrajarse bajo el peso del chico.

— ¡Qué suerte! — dijo Hermione —. Ahora vengan, ayúdenme a encaramarme.

Ambos cargaron a la castaña para que alcanzara a meter la mano con la varita por el hueco dejado por la piedra, y luego invocó "aloho mora". La puerta rechinó un poco, abriéndose suavemente.

— ¿C-cómo hiciste eso? — preguntó Ron asombrado.

— La puerta está hechizada por fuera, no por dentro — contestó Hermione con satisfacción —. Piensen en eso cuando tengan que esconder algo o esconderse de alguien.

Los chicos entraron al despacho lentamente. A pesar de que sabían que Snape no los esperaría adentro, su aposento infundía una mezcla de temor y respeto. Mientras Ron vigilaba, Harry y Hermione revisaban cada papel y cuaderno que encontraban en el escritorio y los estantes del profesor. Ya estaban por los últimos, cuando la castaña gritó.

— ¡Lo tengo, lo encontré! — dijo eufórica, mientras alzaba un viejo pergamino, que tenía engarzado en el lazo que lo sujetaba un frasco pequeñito muy sucio. Tenía una etiqueta con la letra de Snape, que decía "V. Animaherbae, uso y muestra"

— Vamos a verlo — dijo Harry, mientras Ron se acercaba a verlo también. Lo abrieron con mucho cuidado, y vieron que estaba escrito en una lengua parecida a las runas. Hermione trató de traducir lo que pudo leer, pero varios párrafos estaban casi borrados por el tiempo. En cuanto al frasquito, cuando lo abrieron pudieron ver con tristeza que sólo contenía polvo.

— Aquí dice la forma en que debe utilizarse la planta — dijo Hermione —, pero faltan textos, no puedo leerlos por lo borrosos que están.

— Entonces no podemos hacer nada — dijo Harry con resignación —. Ni siquiera tenemos la muestra de la planta, seguramente eran semillas lo que Snape tenía aquí.

— Aquí también dice que esa planta es delicadísima — siguió diciendo Hermione —, pues debe cuidarse como si fuera una persona viva, o en este caso como un bebé. Hay que mimarla, prodigarle cariño, hablarle y tener muchos cuidados con ella, si no, podría marchitarse y morir de tristeza. Cuando crece silvestre, la naturaleza se encarga de cuidarla, pero hay muchos animales y criaturas que la consumen sin medida, por eso es tan difícil de encontrar. Sin embargo…

— ¿Qué Hermione? — dijo Ron, pues la castaña se le había quedado mirando — ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— Sin embargo — continuó ella —, dice aquí que aún se le puede encontrar en cierta época del año, en los alrededores de la madriguera de… de… una agromántula.

A Ron se le fue el color, y casi se desmaya de la impresión si no es porque Harry lo detuvo a tiempo.

— ¿C-cómo dijiste? — dijo el pelirrojo sofocado de espanto — ¿D-di-dijiste agr… agro…?

— Agromántula — completó la castaña —. Sí Ron, dije agromántula. Tendremos que ir allá a buscar esa planta. Según recuerdo, ustedes saben dónde vive una.

— S-sí — dijo Ron temblando —, y de verdad quisiera olvidarlo.

— Ay Ron — dijo Hermione resignada —, está bien, no te obligaré a ir, sólo díganme dónde está y yo iré.

— De ninguna manera — dijo Harry — es muy peligroso, tenemos que idear algo para esquivar a las arañas, si no, no saldremos vivos de ahí.

— Está bien — replicó la castaña —. Mientras se nos ocurre algo, veré si encuentro en el pergamino de Snape una descripción de la planta. Vámonos chicos.

Salieron del despacho en silencio, en dirección a la torre de Griffyndor. Hermione iba leyendo en voz alta fragmentos del pergamino, y se detenía en los puntos donde el texto estaba más ininteligible. Por fin, mientras cruzaban el corredor que llevaba hacia el Gran Comedor, La castaña leyó algo interesante.

— Ajá… parece que lo encontré — les dijo a sus amigos —. Aquí dice que "es una planta de tallos largos, de flores como cúpulas invertidas, de semillas pequeñas y hojas largas, muy parecida a los tulipanes…"

— Hermione — dijo Ron, tratando de llamar su atención, pero solo Harry le hizo caso.

— Ahora no Ron — dijo ella sin mirarlo —, déjame seguir leyendo…

— Hermione — dijo ahora Harry, tomándola de un hombro.

— ¡Bueno pero qué pasa! — dijo la castaña exasperada — ¿Qué no ven que estoy tratando de…?

La chica se quedó callada, al ver hacia dónde le señalaban sus amigos. Cruzando en dirección al patio venía caminando Luna Lovegood, quien traía en las manos una pequeña maceta, con una planta muy parecida a la que Hermione describía. Al verla, corrieron a su encuentro.

— ¡Luna, Luna! — le gritaron — ¡Espera Luna, por favor!

La rubia se detuvo al ver a los chicos correr. Cuando la alcanzaron pudieron ver la planta de cerca, y notaron que estaba marchita, con la tierra seca.

— ¿Luna (puf) de dónde (puf) sacaste esa (puf) planta? — le dijo Hermione, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

— ¿Ésta? — dijo Luna, con su natural tono distraído —. Bueno, la encontré por ahí, un día que fui a caminar. Me gustó y la traje para adornar mi mesita de noche, pero creo que no la cuidé bien, pues ya se murió.

— ¿Oye Luna (puf), nos la (puf) puedes obsequiar (puf) por favor (puf)? — dijo Harry jadeando.

— Bueno, si la quieren… Yo ya iba a tirarla, para poner otra — dijo Luna entregándole la maceta.

— Gracias Luna — dijo Ron, era el más repuesto de los tres —, si vemos otra flor bonita por ahí, te la traeremos.

— Ay, gracias Ron — dijo Luna retirándose —. Ahora sé por qué le gustas a las de primer año.


	2. Capítulo dos: Una Traviesa Esperanza

HARRY POTTER Y LA PLANTA DE LA VIDA

Capitulo dos: Una traviesa esperanza

A Hermione no le gustó nada el comentario de Luna, pero como nadie sabía que a Ron le gustaba mucho a ella también, se quedó callada. Quizá se lo diría pronto, pero ahora había otras cosas de qué preocuparse. Con la planta en las manos, fueron a su sala común, y allí Hermione releyó la descripción, para no tener equivocaciones.

— Bueno — dijo la castaña al fin —, de acuerdo con el pergamino de Snape, ésta es la planta que buscamos, no hay duda alguna. Ahora hay que averiguar cómo funciona.

Hermione buscó tanto en el pergamino como en el antiguo libro que le quitó a Luna en la biblioteca, pero por más esfuerzos que hizo no pudo encontrar nada que indicase cómo hacer que la planta ejerciera su mágico poder. Todos estaban realmente decepcionados.

— ¿Y ahora, qué hacemos? — preguntó Ron, por decir algo.

— Bueno — dijo Harry —, tal vez si pudiéramos revivir esta planta… A lo mejor podemos verla hacer algo.

— ¿Y cómo se hace eso? — dijo el pelirrojo.

— Ay Ron — contestó Hermione —, es muy fácil, todo lo que hay que hacer es… es…

Pero la castaña no pudo responder. Entre sus habilidades la jardinería no figuraba en muy buen lugar, quizá por eso en casa de sus padres no había más plantas que las flores del florero del comedor.

— Quizá Neville sepa cómo — dijo Harry —, él es muy bueno con cualquier clase de planta, ya sea mágica o no. Vamos a preguntarle.

— Pero Harry — objetó Hermione —, él me dijo que esta planta ya no existía, y sólo sabe de ella algunos detalles. ¿Cómo preguntarle por algo que ni siquiera conoce? Además, creo que no es bueno que se sepa que tenemos esta clase de planta, podrían generarse ambiciones entre los alumnos, y quizá hasta quieran robarla.

— Mmm… — dijo Ron pensativo —. Ya sé qué hacer. Déjenmelo a mí.

Ron salió decidido, mientras Hermione y Harry lo seguían con la mirada. Rato después, el pelirrojo entró a la sala común con una gran sonrisa, y un papel en la mano.

— Todo listo — les dijo a los chicos —. Todo lo que hay que hacer está escrito aquí.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste Ron? — dijo Harry con curiosidad.

— Fue fácil — contestó Ron —, todo es cuestión de saber preguntar. Le dije que había tenido un pequeño accidente con una plantita, la cual quería regalar a… a una chica que me gusta, y que cómo podía reparar el daño. Me lo escribió en este papel, y hasta me deseó suerte.

— Ah — dijo Hermione, en tono celoso —. Y por curiosidad, ¿a quién le dijiste que se la ibas a regalar?

— Se dice el pecado, mas no el pecador — dijo el pelirrojo sonrojándose un poco —. Eso no tiene importancia. Lo importante es que me dijo cómo revivir las plantas, y su receta sirve tanto para las normales como para las mágicas. O al menos eso dijo.

Hermione se le quedó mirando acusadoramente, mientras Ron sólo sonreía tratando de disimular algo que era más que evidente. Para Harry, los nervios de Ron y la actitud celosa de Hermione le confirmaban lo que le escuchaba decir a Ron por las noches mientras dormía; era lo mucho que le atraía la castaña.

— Bueno — dijo Harry cambiando el tema—, vamos a probar. Lo peor que puede pasar es que la planta se termine de morir.

Se dirigieron al salón de los menesteres, pues consideraron que allí no los molestarían, y podrían trabajar a solas. Comenzaron a seguir las instrucciones de Neville al pie de la letra.

— Y finalmente, se pone la varita clavada en la tierra donde esté sembrada la planta — decía Hermione —. Si no funciona, significa que la planta debe absorber más magia, y que será necesario clavar otras varitas para que el encanto revitalizador funcione.

— Vamos a poner las tres — dijo Ron —, así hay más posibilidad de que funcione a la primera.

— Pero — dijo Harry —, ¿no será un poco peligroso? Si esta planta es tan poderosa como para volver a la vida a los muertos, igual debe necesitar mucha magia para revivir. Además, ¿por qué es necesario revivirla por otros medios, no se supone que es una planta de vida, y que debería revivirse sola?

— Las plantas también tienen un ciclo de vida Harry — dijo Hermione —, no pueden vivir eternamente. Quizá los magos antiguos descubrieron su poder por accidente, al tratar de utilizarla como medicina, lo que me dice que no funciona por sí sola.

— Está bien — dijo Harry convencido —, intentémoslo de una vez. Aquí va mi varita.

— Y la mía — dijo Ron clavándola en la maceta.

— Y la mía también — dijo la castaña clavándola junto a la de Ron.

Luego, los chicos esperaron un poco. Como nada pasaba, se desesperaron, y Ron fue el primero en querer quitar su varita, pero se llevó una sorpresa. Al tocarla, no solo no pudo sacar su varita, sino que su mano parecía haberse pegado a ella, y no lograba soltarse. Harry y Hermione corrieron con la misma suerte, y mientras más jalaban más fuerte parecía que se pegaban a la maceta. Ninguno se había percatado que la tierra de la maceta había comenzado a brillar, emanando luces de colores mientras las hojas de la planta se comenzaban a enderezar y reverdecían rápidamente.

De repente, Hermione se quedó quieta, y comenzó a reírse incontrolablemente, hasta que lágrimas de risa le surcaron la cara. Ron empezó a sentir algo en su brazo, y una sensación de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo, un miedo igual al que padecía cuando veía arañas. Por su parte, a Harry le dio un gran sentimiento, mezcla de impotencia y coraje por no poder hacer nada por sus amigos, y dos gruesas lágrimas le recorrieron el rostro mientras rechinaba los dientes, mientras no dejaba de jalar su varita.

De repente, las sensaciones de cada uno cesaron al mismo tiempo, y las varitas se soltaron de golpe, haciendo que los tres amigos cayeran al suelo. Harry se recuperó más rápido que los otros, y apuntando a la maceta con su varita estuvo a punto de destruirla, cuando del centro de la planta salió un botón tembloroso, que se hinchaba rápidamente, como si fuera a estallar.

— ¡Cúbranse, va a explotar! — les gritó a sus amigos, y Ron reaccionó cubriendo a Hermione con su cuerpo, mientras Harry se cubría la cara. El botón estalló, arrojando por la punta algo redondo que salió disparado hacia arriba, y que fue a caer a los pies de Harry. Era una semilla rugosa, de color pardo, parecida a una nuez grande, y de entre sus arrugas refulgían rayitos de luz de colores.

Harry la tomó con precaución, y mientras se las mostraba a los chicos algo dentro de ella empezó a moverse tanto que Harry no podía contenerla. La semilla saltó de sus manos, cayendo en las de Ron, quien tampoco pudo contener su salto, y fue a caer a las manos de Hermione, donde en lugar de temblar empezó a rodar en sus palmas hasta quedarse quieta, para comenzar a partirse.

— Hermione — dijo Harry —, ponla pronto en la mesa, creo que va a…

No terminó la frase. Apenas la castaña había puesto la semilla en la mesa, se partió en tres pedazos dejando salir un chorro de luz, y se escuchó una voz muy alegre gritar de gusto.

— ¡HURRAAAA! — dijo la voz — ¡Estoy libre!

Los chicos vieron con asombro que dueño de la vocecilla era un pequeño personaje brillante, parecido a la caricatura de un hombrecillo, que podía flotar en el aire y tenía una sonrisa pícara y unos grandes ojos color púrpura, que miraban todo con alegría y curiosidad. Finalmente, sus ojillos se posaron en los chicos, que lo miraban con la boca abierta.

— Vaya, vaya — dijo el hombrecito acercándose y haciéndoles una reverencia —. Ustedes deben ser los que me trajeron aquí. Muchas gracias por haberme creado pequeños amos, soy todo suyo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Creado? ¿A ti? — dijo Ron pasmado — ¿Y tú, quién eres?

— Bueno amito Weasley — dijo la criaturita, acercándosele a la cara —, eso no lo puedo responder aún, pues no tengo nombre, pero sí puedo decirte qué soy.

— A ver, entonces dinos qué eres — le dijo Hermione interviniendo.

— Muy bien amita Granger — dijo el hombrecillo, acercándose a ella y jugueteando con su cabello —. Yo soy el alma mágica que ustedes crearon a partir de la planta de la vida, y mi poder es el de regresar a la vida a la persona o criatura que ustedes deseen, si es que las condiciones se cumplen, claro está.

— ¿Condiciones? — preguntó Harry — ¿Cuáles condiciones?

— Le diré amito Potter — dijo el pequeño ser acercándose a Harry, quitándole las gafas y poniéndoselas él mismo, y haciendo aparecer un pequeño pergamino frente a sí mismo, hacía como que lo leía —. Las condiciones son éstas: Primero, solamente puedo regresarle la vida a UNA sola persona o criatura. Segundo, no puedo revivir algo que no haya tenido vida antes; como las piedras o cosas así. Y tercero y más importante, quien me creó debe estar completamente de acuerdo y convencido de su deseo de regresarle la vida a quien haya elegido para ello, pues mi existencia bajo esta forma no dura más que lo que viva la planta de la cual nací, ese es el tiempo que tiene mi creador para elegir. ¿Alguna pregunta pequeños amos?

Los chicos estaban anonadados. Se sorprendieron al ver a la pequeña criatura salir de la semilla, se asombraron de oírla hablar y verla volar y flotar por sí sola, y se quedaron atónitos al escucharla decirles las condiciones para usar su poder. Ninguno sabía qué decir, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.

— ¿Có-cómo es q-que sabes n-nuestros nombres?

— Es obvio amita Granger — dijo la criatura, devolviendo a Harry sus gafas apareciéndolas en su cara —. Usted y los amitos Potter y Weasley usaron su magia para crearme, y eso incluyó la magia de su propio interior. Por eso sé muchas cosas de ustedes, además de sus nombres, como sus miedos, sus fantasías, sus hábitos, sus más anhelados deseos… Incluso sus sentimientos más profundos, y le diré algo más. Todo eso es parte de mí, por lo que pasará a formar parte de quien decidan revivir, pero tendrán que estar los tres de acuerdo en quién será la persona o criatura a la que le den esa oportunidad, porque si no… Bueno, simplemente me iré, cuando la planta de la que nací muera...

Un cierto tono de tristeza invadió las últimas palabras del pequeño ser, pero se recompuso rápidamente y siguió revoloteando alrededor de los chicos riendo y jugando. Ahora los amigos estaban en un gran dilema. ¿Quién sería la persona que tendría la oportunidad de volver a vivir? ¿El profesor Dumbledore? ¿El gemelo Fred Weasley? ¿Cedric Diggory? ¿Severus Snape? ¿Sirius Black…?


	3. Capítulo tres: Comienzan las clases

HARRY POTTER Y LA PLANTA DE LA VIDA

Capitulo tres: Comienzan las clases

De vuelta a la sala común, los chicos pensaban en lo que les había dicho la diminuta criatura.

— Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? — se preguntaron los chicos —. Debemos elegir a uno para regresarlo a la vida, pero ¿quién?

Los tres jóvenes se devanaban el cerebro , tratando de dar una prioridad a cada uno de sus amigos fallecidos, pero sabían que iba a ser muy difícil la elección. En eso, se percataron de que Neville había entrado a la sala común, para darles un mensaje.

— Hola amigos — les dijo Neville —. Me imaginé que estaban aquí, y solo vine a decirles que hay planes de la directora McGonagall para reiniciar las clases mañana, comenzando con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, así que habrá que ir donde Hagrid para más detalles y…

Mientras el chico hablaba, la pequeña criaturita revoloteaba a sus espaldas, haciendo muecas e imitando los ademanes de Neville, sin que éste pareciera percatarse de nada, y ante la mirada de espanto de los chicos, quienes esperaban que su nuevo amigo fuera descubierto de un momento a otro. Neville terminó de hablar y se retiró, sin que se diera cuenta de la presencia del pequeño ser.

— ¡FIUU! De la que nos salvamos — dijo Ron aliviado —, imagínense si Neville hubiera descubierto a… a… eso.

— No lo hubiera hecho — dijo el hombrecillo —, por la sencilla razón de que ustedes, mis creadores, son los únicos que pueden verme y oírme, a menos que deseen que otros me vean, o que ya no quieran verme.

— Vaya, es bueno saberlo — dijo Hermione, dirigiéndose a la criatura —. Pero, de todas formas, no es educado que te la pases burlándote así de la gente, a sus espaldas.

— Perdóneme, amita Granger — dijo el ser, agachando la cabeza frente a la castaña —, es que, como tengo dentro de mí los pensamientos de ustedes, en ese momento pensaba como el amito Weasley, y…

— ¡Ronald! — le gritó Hermione al pelirrojo — ¿Cómo es posible que pienses esas cosas de Neville? ¡Debería darte vergüenza, y además…!

— Bueno, bueno, ya — le contestó Ron —, es que a veces Neville me saca de mis casillas, pero no es con mala intención…

— ¡Pues aunque no sea con mala intención, no debes de…! — Hermione se calló de repente, pues llamó su atención ver que Harry se reía divertidísimo mientras veía al hombrecillo imitando a la pareja, y cambiaba su cara por la de ellos con gestos exagerados, de regañado para Ron, y de regañona para Hermione.

— ¡Oye tú… tú… cosa rara! — le gritó la castaña sacando su varita — ¡Deja ya de hacer eso, o te voy a…!

— Cálmate Hermione, por favor — le dijo Harry a su amiga —. Sólo son travesuras. Él es como un chiquillo, está descubriendo el mundo al que lo trajimos. Además, recuerden que tiene dentro de sí muchas facetas de nosotros mismos, y tal vez sea lo travieso que fuimos de pequeños lo que ahora está saliendo de él.

Hermione se calmó, pues comprendió lo que Harry quería decir. Se recordó a sí misma de niña, cómo se la pasaba metida entre sus libros más tiempo que el que le dedicaba a jugar, y que hasta ahora, en cuanto llegó a Hogwarts fue que encontró verdaderos amigos en el par der chicos que tenía enfrente. La criaturita pareció entender también, pues comenzó a comportarse y dejó de hacer burlas.

— Bueno, está bien — dijo Hermione —. Pero compórtate, o no respondo.

— Sí amita Granger, oigo y obedezco — dijo el hombrecillo, posándose en el hombro de la castaña y, dándole un pequeño beso, hizo aparecer en su mano un lindo ramo de rosas blancas, las favoritas de Hermione.

— ¿C-cómo supiste…? — le comenzó a decir ella, pero luego recordó que la criaturita llevaba en su ser mucho de los recuerdos y personalidad de los tres. Era difícil acostumbrarse.

— Por favor amita, acéptelas — le dijo el hombrecillo sonriendo —, le prometo que me portaré bien.

Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Esperaba que el pequeño ser cumpliera su palabra.

— Bueno amigo — le dijo Ron a la criatura —, creo que tenemos que llamarte de alguna forma, porque yo la verdad, no sé cómo dirigirme a ti.

— Sí, tienes razón Ron — dijo Harry —. A ver amigo, ¿cómo te gustaría llamarte?

— Pues… no sé — dijo el aludido, tomando la forma de un signo de interrogación —. Yo creía que recibiría el nombre de quien decidieran revivir, por eso no tengo nombre ahora. Pero cualquiera que les agrade a mis pequeños amos está bien para mí.

— Bueno… — comenzó a decir Hermione, pensativa — ¿Qué te parece… Herb? Es corto y fácil de recordar, y como saliste de una hierba, pues creo que va contigo.

— ¿Herb? — repitió el hombrecillo —. Mmm… me gusta… ¡Me gusta mucho! ¡Gracias pequeños amos, gracias amita Granger!

Herb empezó a revolotear de alegría alrededor de los chicos, y mágicamente los elevó unos centímetros del piso, mientras todos reían contagiados de la risa de la criaturilla. Ahora tenían un nuevo amigo, aunque sabían que no duraría por mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente, Herb despertó a los chicos convertido en un despertador de campanillas, cosa que no les hizo mucha gracia. A regañadientes, acudieron a su cita en la casa de Hagrid junto con un grupo de compañeros de las otras casas, a recibir las nuevas instrucciones de Hagrid, no sin antes advertirle a Herb que se comportara mientras ellos se ausentaban.

— Pues bien jóvenes y señoritas — comenzó a decir el semi-gigante —. Sé que es un tiempo difícil para reanudar esta clase, pero quiero que sepan que es igual de importante que las demás que tendrán, y puedo anunciarles que pronto tendrán otra vez Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y además…

Mientras Hagrid continuaba su perorata, Los alumnos comentaban entre ellos por lo bajo la noticia. Tendrían la clase que consideraban como la más importante dados los sucesos recientes, pero tenían serias dudas sobre quién sería su nuevo profesor. ¿A quién habría elegido la profesora McGonagall para tan importante misión, ahora que ya no estaban ni Lupin, ni Moody, ni Snape?

Sus deliberaciones fueron interrumpidas de repente, al ver que Hagrid se rascaba incontrolablemente, y trataba con desesperación de alcanzar el punto más centrado de su espalda, sin conseguirlo. Las risas de todos contrastaban con las de nuestro trío de amigos, quienes sí podían ver al culpable de la travesura. Herb le hacía cosquillas al gigante, con las patitas de un raro insecto que le sacó a Hagrid de un bolsillo de su abrigo, colándose entre sus ropas como si fuera una serpentina. Los chicos no sabían cómo llamar la atención de Herb sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, hasta que Harry pensó rápido y le habló a Ron al oído.

— Rápido Ron, déjame subir a tus hombros.

— ¿Eh? — dijo Ron azorado — ¿Para qué?

— Hazme caso, pronto — dijo el moreno, subiéndose a los hombros de su amigo. Rápidamente. Se acercaron a Hagrid, y solícitos comenzaron a rascarle la espalda, momento que Harry aprovechó para atrapar a Herb y meterlo en su túnica, como si se tratara de una snitch. AL momento, la comezón del gigante se calmó, y para tomar un descanso, dio por terminada la clase.

Momentos después, cuando se aseguraron de estar solos en un sitio apartado del jardín, los amigos reprendían a la criaturita por su conducta.

— ¡Herb, habías prometido portarte bien! — lo regañó Hermione — ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a nuestro amigo Hagrid?

— Estaba aburriéndome — dijo Herb defendiéndose —, además amita Granger, sus palabras fueron que me comportara en su dormitorio, pero no mencionaron nada de otra parte. Además, ¡no me van a negar que se veía muy gracioso, ja, ja, ja!

Los chicos sonrieron un poco, pues Herb tenía algo de razón, pero se aguantaron la risa ante la mirada furiosa de Hermione.

— Eh… Tal vez Herb, pero de todas maneras, no era ni momento ni lugar para jugar — dijo Harry, usando un tono como para reprender a un chiquillo —, así que te vamos a tener que castigar por ser travieso.

— ¿Eh? — dijo Herb, revoloteando alrededor del moreno —. Entonces, ¿eso es ser travieso amito Potter?

—Bueno Herb — le dijo Ron —, en realidad ser travieso es hacer algo que otros pueden considerar como malo, aunque para ti sea bueno.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida ante la actitud de los chicos, es especial la de Ron. ¿Será acaso que Ron podría ser un buen padre? Eso le hizo pensar a la castaña en tomar con seriedad al pelirrojo, antes que alguna de primero se lo robase. Y en cuanto a Herb, le pareció que debían enseñarle, como a un pequeño niño, lo que era bueno y lo que no de su conducta.

— Está bien, Herb — le dijo la castaña —. Por esta vez te la paso, pero la próxima, te impondremos un castigo, y no te gustará.

— ¿Qué es un castigo, amita Granger? — preguntó Herb con un aire de inocencia.

— Un castigo es impedir o prohibirle hacer algo a alguien — le explicó la castaña —, generalmente algo que le gusta hacer, por haber hecho algo que no debía hacer.

— ¡Uff, qué complicado! — dijo la criatura abriendo sus enormes ojos púrpura —, perdóneme, pero no entendí nada.

— Dime Herb — le dijo entonces Harry —, ¿te gustan las golosinas?

— ¡Claro que sí amito Potter! — contestó Herb con alegría.

— Bueno, y ¿qué harías si te dijera que no puedes comerlas más, por haberle hecho cosquillas a Hagrid?

—Oh, me pondría muy triste, o me enojaría mucho. ¿Por qué habrían de prohibírmelo, si no hice nada malo?

— Para Hagrid sí lo fue, y para nosotros también. Somos tus creadores, y debemos enseñarte qué cosas son buenas y malas, y qué puede pasar si las haces o no, ¿has entendido qué es un castigo?

Herb pareció reflexionar un poco en las palabras de Harry, mientras Ron y Hermione lo miraban flotar. Finalmente, el pequeño ser puso cara de seriedad, y se dirigió a la castaña.

— Siento haberme comportado incorrectamente amita Granger — le dijo con seriedad —. Prometo no volverlo a hacer.

— Está bien Herb. Aceptamos tus disculpas — le dijo Hermione sonriendo —. Espero que te comportes mejor en adelante.

— Así será amita, ya lo verá — dijo Herb, cuadrándose ante los chicos. En adelante se portaría mejor, pero su concepto de buena conducta aún debía refinarse, como se darían cuenta después.


	4. Capítulo 4: Día de Chicas 1

HARRY POTTER Y LA PLANTA DE LA VIDA

Capitulo cuatro: Así son las Chicas

Aquel día continuó su contratiempos para los chicos, aunque no se salvaron de algunas pequeñas bromas de Herb, como el que le pusiera moños en la punta de las orejas a Crookshanks, o que convirtiera en malteadas los deberes de Pociones de Harry, o que convirtiera en arañas de caramelo las ranas de chocolate de Ron, añadiendo su propia cara en las tarjetas. Pero era soportable, pues no pasaban a mayores. Antes de ir a la cama, los chicos hablaron sobre la mejor manera de enseñarle a Herb buenos modales y comportamiento, mientras la criatura dormitaba entre las hojas de su planta.

— Pienso que sería bueno no perderlo de vista, aunque estemos en clases — decía Hermione —. Solo así podríamos controlarlo antes de que sus travesuras se salgan de control.

— Sí, pero haciendo eso nos arriesgamos a que nos señalen por locos — replicó Ron —, ya ven cómo nos miraban ayer que le rascamos la espalda a Hagrid.

— Hay que pensar en una forma de que podamos controlarlo sin tener que llamar tanto la atención — dijo Harry pensativo —. Mmmm… Y qué tal si…

— ¿En qué piensas camarada? — le preguntó el pelirrojo.

— En algo muy loco, como lo diría Luna — contestó el moreno —. Veamos, al parecer Herb posee su propia magia, sacada de la de nosotros mismos. Y ya sabemos que puede volar, desaparecerse, moverse muy rápido, transformarse, aparecer cosas y, sobre todo, pasar inadvertido por todos, excluyéndonos a nosotros. y todo eso lo utiliza para poder hacer sus travesuras con facilidad.

— Así es Harry — dijo la castaña poniendo atención.

— Bueno, la forma que se me ocurre para empezar a corregirlo es que hagamos de tal forma que no pueda usar todas esas cosas para jugar con nadie. La única manera en que podemos hacerlo es pedirle que se convierta en un alumno de Hogwarts más.

— ¿C-cómo dijiste? — dijo Hermione temblando ante la posibilidad —. P-pero, ¿e-eso cómo nos a-ayudará? Será más fácil de que lo descubran, y…

— Precisamente — contestó Harry —, ésa es la idea, ponerlo en riesgo de que lo descubran y que se gane un castigo. Él no ha vivido un castigo en carne propia (tal vez porque no tiene carne), y menos uno al estilo Snape, que en paz descanse.

— Tal vez ya no le toquen los de Snape — dijo Ron —, pero los de McGonagall no se quedan atrás. Oigan, ¿y no habrá riesgo si los maestros llegaran a no reconocerlo de ninguna clase?

— Quizá sí — dijo el moreno —, pero tenemos que arriesgarnos. Algo se me ocurrirá si eso pasa, pero creo que todos estamos tan apurados por volver a Hogwarts a la normalidad, y gracias a eso tenemos el anonimato a nuestro favor.

— Está bien — aceptó Hermione —, pero ¿quié haremos cuando nos toquen clases diferentes?

— Echaremos suertes para que alguno de nosotros se quede con él — dijo Harry —. Así, podremos pedirle que se transforme en alguien distinto cada vez, y así será más difícil que lo descubran.

— Bueno, me parece bien — dijo Hermione, aunque no muy convencida —, entonces, echemos suertes ahora, pues mañana yo voy a Aritmancia en lo que ustedes van a Adivinación. Quién sabe a quiénes tendremos como profesores, pero así aparecen los horarios.

Los tres echaron suertes, y le correspondió precisamente a Hermione el primer turno, cosa que no fue muy de su agrado, pero lo intentaría, y tomando la planta subió a su dormitorio a descansar. Se pasó casi media noche pensando en quién podría pedirle a Herb que se transformara, para que no llamara la atención.

A la mañana siguiente, el canto de un gallo las despertó muy temprano a ella y a Ginny, con quien compartía habitación. A la pelirroja le extrañó demasiado escuchar el canto, pues sabía que no había de esos animales en kilómetros a la redonda. Hermione se levantó de un salto, y cubrió con su cuerpo la maceta, que era de donde salía el canto.

— ¡AAAJJUMMMM! — se desperezó Ginny —. Buenos días Herms. ¿Tú también escuchaste?

— ¿Yo? ¿Escuchar? — dijo la castaña algo nerviosa — ¿A qué te refieres Ginny? No he oído nada que no fueran tus ronquidos.

— Herms, yo no ronco — contestó la pelirroja —. Digo que si escuchaste a un gallo cantar. Es rarísimo, podría jurar que lo escuché, y muy cerca por cierto.

— A lo mejor lo soñaste — dijo Hermione, tratando de sonar convincente —. Ya ves que hay sueños que se ven tan reales, que hasta parece que los vives.

— ¿Hermione, te sientes bien? — le dijo su amiga, tocándole la frente — ¿Tú diciéndome cosas sobre los sueños? Yo creo que te estás desquiciando con tanto estudiar.

— Me siento perfectamente — le dijo la castaña con aplomo —, así que termina de despertarte y ve a darte un baño, mientras saco los uniformes.

— Está bien ¡YAUUNNNNN! —dijo Ginny bostezando, pues aún tenía sueño —. Te veré en unos minutos.

Ginny se encaminó al baño arrastrando los pies, pues iba medio adormilada, y en el momento en que le dio la espalda a Hermione, ésta aprovechó para tomar la planta, pero vio con espanto que Herb salía volando, yéndose derecho hasta el baño y colándose por la orilla de la puerta mientras la pelirroja la cerraba. Hermione comenzó a pasearse por la habitación presa de los nervios, esperando de un momento a otro que su amiga saliera corriendo del baño en ropa interior, en toalla, o… Pasaron unos minutos, y el silencio que envolvía a la castaña fue roto por su amiga, quien le gritó desde el baño.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Tienes una pastilla de jabón que me puedas regalar por favor? ¡Aquí ya no hay ni un poco!

Hermione vio aquí la oportunidad para atrapar a Herb, y se alistó para hacerlo con una toalla de manos, la cual le echaría encima si lo encontraba, puesto que Ginny solía bañarse con agua muy caliente, y siempre llenaba de vapor el baño. Entró, le entregó lo solicitado a su amiga, pero en ves de salir comenzó a otear por todas partes del baño. Ginny se dio cuenta, y asomándose por las cortinas le preguntó.

— ¿Se te cayó algo amiga? ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

— Eh… Ah… Esteee… — dijo la aludida, tratando de encontrar un pretexto para seguir buscando — Este sí, cre-creo que se me cayó un… un… pendiente… Sí, eso, un pendiente, creo que cayó por aquí…

— Hermione — le dijo Ginny —, las dos sabemos perfectamente que tú NUNCA usas pendientes, ¿me vas a decir por qué estás tan rara hoy, o tengo que sacártelo por la fuerza?

— Ees queee… — decía Hermione, tratando de inventar algo pronto —, bueno, es que no es mío. Luna me pidió que le arreglara uno de sus pendientes de rábano, ya sabes, y me dio los dos para que los dejara iguales. Hoy debo entregárselos, pero creo que se me cayó uno y no lo encuentro.

— Aaahhh… — dijo la pelirroja —. Y dime, ¿Ya buscaste en tu mesita de noche?

— Este… No, aún no. Creo que lo voy a buscar de una vez allí, gracias amiga — dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta para salir. En eso miró hacia la ducha, y alcanzó a ver a Ginny tallando su espalda con un cepillo largo. "Pero si nosotras no tenemos cepi…¡¡Herb!!" pensó la castaña, pero ya no podía hacer nada, y solo se sentó en la cama deseando fuertemente que a Herb no se le ocurriera gastarle una broma a Ginny. Para su alivio, nada ocurrió, y Ginny salió del baño contenta y limpia.

— ¡AAAAHHHHH! — exclamó ué buen baño, me cayó de perlas. Anda Hermione, toma una ducha, creo que te hará bien.

La castaña casi corrió al baño, y cerró la puerta tras de sí ruidosamente. De inmediato buscó y encontró el cepillo que había usado Ginny, y tomándolo con fuerza lo empezó a regañar en voz baja.

— ¡Herb, más te vale que te vea como eres, porque te va a ir muy mal por asustarme!

— ¿Por qué amita Granger? — dijo la voz de Herb saliendo de la ducha —. Si no he hecho nada malo, ¿verdad?

Cuando Hermione volteó, pudo ver a un pato de goma que hablaba con la cara de Herb en uno de los entrepaños, mientras que en el piso había otro tirado. Herb lo había sustituído convirtiéndose en una copia.

— Herb, no debes entrar así al baño, y menos si una dama está dentro — le explicó ya calmada la castaña —. Además, ¿puedes decirme qué hace este cepillo aquí?

— Ah. Lo aparecí anoche para usted — dijo el pequeño ser —. Ayer, mientras exploraba las habitaciones, vi que los amitos Potter y Weasley tenían uno, y mientras usted dormía exploré un poco por aquí, y noté que no tenían, así que lo puse para usted, pero la otra damita que está afuera lo tomó primero. No está molesta, ¿verdad amita?

Hermione se le quedó mirando. Increíblemente, se había portado bien, y hasta había tenido otro detalle con ella. ¿Por qué Ron no era así?

— Bueno Herb — dijo la castaña calmándose —, pero eso no me dice par qué entraste en el baño siguiendo a mi amiga.

— Bueno… yo… — dijo Herb titubeando — Es que… yo aún no sé si voy a revivir a una dama o a un varón, y quería saber las diferencias entre ellos, y quería saber cómo son cada uno sin… sin… ro-ropa… ¡PERDÓOON, AMITA GRANGER, NO LO VUELVO A HACER!

Hermione se sorprendió ante la respuesta, y veía llorar a Herb con tanto sentimiento, que le dolía tener que castigarlo, así que pensó en otra cosa, y se le ocurrió una idea.

— Ya Herb, ya pasó. Dime, ¿pudiste ver a mi amiga sin ropa?

— Pues… sí, de espaldas — dijo Herb calmando su agitación.

— Bueno. He decidido que voy a enseñarte lo que te falta Herb, pero después deberás hacer tres cosas para mí, ¿de acuerdo?

— Lo que la amita diga y quiera — dijo Herb volviendo a sonreír.

— Bien Herb, pon atención — le dijo la castaña, y comenzó a desnudarse, mostrándole a Herb sus femeninas formas, y explicándole cada una de ellas. En algunos momentos se sentía algo avergonzada, pero igual le explicaba a la criaturita las sensaciones de cada parte de su cuerpo, y hasta cómo cuidarlas.

— Bueno, y con esto termina la clase Herb, ¿has entendido todo? — le dijo Hermione ya vestida, mojándose el cabello.

— Sí amita Granger, creo que sí — contestó Herb contento.

— ¡HERMIONE, SAL YA DE AHÍ, SE HACE TARDEEE! — gritó Ginny desde afuera. Se habían pasado un buen rato dentro del baño, y la pelirroja se había desesperado.

— ¡Ya, ya voooy! — le gritó Hermione desde dentro, para luego dirigirse en voz baja a su amiguito volador — ¡Pronto Herb, haz que salga bañada!

— De inmediato amita — dijo el hombrecillo, y con un movimiento de sus dedos, Hermione quedó recién bañada, aunque con el pijama aún puesto. Luego, salió del baño para que Ginny no sospechara.

— ¡Pero qué tanto hacías ahí mujer! ¿Qué no ves que ya vamos tardísimo? ¡Apresúrate a vestirte, anda!

— Si quieres adelántate, no importa Ginny. Yo termino de arreglarme y salgo para las mazmorras.

— Está bien, me adelanto. Pero no te tardes.

En cuanto Ginny se retiró, la castaña sacó su varita e hizo un encantamiento, con el cual cambió su pijama por el uniforme de Griffyndor. Luego, se dirigió seriamente a Herb.

— Bien Herb, voy a decirte qué es lo que quiero que hagas…

Rato después, cuando la clase de Aritmancia estaba a punto de comenzar, Hermione solicitó permiso para entrar, seguida de otra chica bastante peculiar: Era más alta que la castaña, de cabellos rojizos oscuros, con el rostro sembrado de pecas y con gafas sobre sus ojos color púrpura. Sonrió al entrar detrás de Hermione, y fue a sentarse al lado de ella y Ginny, quedando la castaña entre las dos. Ginny la veía con insistencia, hasta que le pudo preguntar a Hermione por lo bajo.

— ¿Y ésta quién es? Nunca la había visto.

— Se llama Harriet, y dice que es prima lejana de Fleur Delacour — contestó Hermione —. Vino hasta acá porque le interesa cambiarse de colegio, y quiso ver cómo era Hogwarts ahora.

— Pero muy lejana, por lo que veo. ¿Y cómo llegó a esta clase? — insistió Ginny.

— Yo la traje. Me la encontré en los pasillos, y me preguntó qué clase iba a tomar, le dije y decidió acompañarme de oyente, fue cuando se presentó conmigo.

— Ho-Hola, s-s-soy Ha-Harriet — dijo la chica, sonriéndole a Ginny y mostrando dos enormes incisivos, que hacían que su voz sonara con un leve silbido.

— Ah, mucho gusto Harriet, soy Ginny — contestó la pelirroja, y volvió a poner atención a la clase. Hermione respiró tranquila, al parecer la había convencido.

AL salir de la clase, Ginny se despidió de Harriet y Hermione, pues quería ir a buscar a Harry para estar un rato con él. En cuanto estuvieron solas, Hermione le habló.

— Y bien Herb, ¿qué tal se siente ser una chica?

— Se siente algo raro — dijo la chica con la voz normal de Herb —, pero es divertido, me gusta jugar a disfrazarme. ¿Me veo linda?

— Hermione estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de risa, pero se contuvo. Iba a empezar a explicarle a Herb algo sobre estética femenina, cuando Pansy Parkinson y Lavender Brown se acercaron a ellas.

— Oye niña — dijo Lavender dirigiéndose a Harriet, si siquiera mirar a Hermione —, y tú ¿de cuál circo te escapaste? Ah ya sé, quizá te mudaste del Bosque Prohibido, porque asustabas a los animalitos, ¿verdad? Te estuvimos mirando toda la clase, y ni siquiera parpadeabas. ¿Eres un fenómeno, como tu amiguita Granger?

— No te metas con ella Lavender — le dijo Hermione defendiéndola —, o te hechizaré la boca durante un mes.

— Atrévete Granger — le dijo retadora la aludida —, y entonces te quitaré a tu "querido" pelirrojo. Ya supe que le atraen las chicas de caderas como las mías y…

De repente, Lavender se quedó callada. Su voz se iba apagando despacio, hasta que solo movía la boca pero no le salía ningún sonido. Pansy se le quedaba viendo asustada, mientras Hermione y Harriet sólo sonreían.

— ¡Lavender, qué te pasa, dime algo por favor! ¿Qué le hiciste Granger? — gritaba Pansy tratando de entender a su amiga. De repente, Lavender hizo un esfuerzo supremo por hablar, y lo que salió de su boca fue el mugir de una vaca, lo que hizo que Hermione se deshiciera en carcajadas. Y así, cada vez que la rival de la castaña abría la boca, salía un sonido diferente y más escandaloso que el anterior. Por sus gestos, se adivinaba que estaba maldiciendo a Hermione y a Harriet, pero lo que se oía era la bocina de un auto. Lavender se retiró furiosa, seguida de Pansy quien tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, qué divertido! — dijo la castaña —. Bueno, je, ya está bien Herb, quítale el encantamiento a Lavender por fav… Herb… ¿Herb, a dónde…? ¡Herb!

Al no recibir respuesta, la castaña miró a todas partes, tratando de localizar a Herb, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Presa del pánico, echó a correr por el patio en su busca.


	5. Capítulo cinco: Día de Chicas 2

HARRY POTTER Y LA PLANTA DE LA VIDA

Capitulo cinco: Día de Chicas 2

Hermione corría de un lado al otro, quitándose de enfrente a cualquiera que le estorbase, buscando con la vista desesperadamente a Herb-Harriet. Luego de un rato, llegó al jardín y se sintió cansada, yendo a sentarse para tomar un poco de aire y seguir buscando, mas no bien se había sentado, cuando pudo ver a Herb-Harriet parada junto a un árbol del jardín, ensimismada mirando hacia un punto que salía de la vista de la castaña. Ésta se acercó lentamente a Herb-Harriet por la espalda, y vio con sorpresa que el motivo de su ensimismamiento era Mirar a Ron Weasley y su hermano George, que charlaban animadamente sobre una novedad que George acababa de inventar para vender en su tienda. Harriet había sentido la presencia de Hermione tras de él, y le habló con la voz de Herb sin dejar de mirar a los pelirrojos.

— No sabía que los pelirrojos fueran así de… de… — le decía a Hermione sin terminar la frase —. Mmm, no sé. ¿Usted cómo los describiría amita Granger? ¿Atractivos?

— Ay, Harriet, digo Herb, por favor… — dijo la castaña sonrojándose, la pregunta la tomó desprevenida —, yo… yo, qué podría decirte…

— Bueno — contestó Herb — a usted le agrada el amito Weasley, lo sé porque usted me dejó sus sentimientos al crearme, pero hay algo que no puedo entender, ¿qué es eso que hace que su sentir se frene, por qué no puede expresarlo amita Granger?

Hermione se quedó callada. No encontró las palabras para explicar lo que su corazón guardaba desde tiempo atrás, así que se conformó con bajar la mirada y jugar nerviosamente con sus manos, mientras Herb-Harriet lo miraba con curiosidad.

— Si le consuela — le dijo abrazándola —, al amito Weasley le pasa lo mismo que a usted. Tiene una pena muy grande en su interior, y le gustaría contárselo a alguien en especial, pero no se atreve.

Hermione miró a Herb-Harriet directo a sus ojos púrpuras, pero no dijo nada. Tan solo dejó entrever una luz de esperanza en sus pupilas, pensando en el dolor que su amado Ron tendría en estos momentos. "Quizá si su hermano Fred viviera…" pensaba en el camino a su sala común. Iba tan pensativa, que ni siquiera escuchó a Herb cuando le dijo que Lavender ya no tenía el hechizo de voz.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la sala común, Herb y Hermione los esperaban. La criaturita aún conservaba la forma de Harriet, pues la castaña quería que ellos lo vieran y se dieran una idea de cómo transformarlo para que estuviera con ellos al día siguiente.

— ¡Guaaauuu! — dijo Ron admirado —. Pues sí que cambia muchísimo en esta forma. Y lo mejor es que no tuvo que usar poción multijugos ¡PUAAAJJJJJJ!

— ¿Qué es poción multi…? — quiso preguntar Herb.

— Nada de importancia Herb — dijo Harry —. Es algo que usamos nosotros los magos y las brujas para hacer transformaciones como las tuyas, porque nosotros no podemos hacerlas como tú.

— Sí Herb — dijo Ron —. A ti te salen magníficas. Cualquiera diría que eres una chica de verdad.

— Ah, gracias amito Weasley — dijo Herb sonriendo — todo se lo debo a la amita Granger. Hasta me dijo cómo debo ponerme una de éstas cosas.

Así diciendo, Herb-Harriet se abrió la blusa, dejando ver sus pechos detenidos por un sostén de encajes, ante el azoro de ambos chicos. Hermione se puso de mil colores, antes de reaccionar y cerrarle la blusa.

— Eh… Eso fue… impactante — dijo Harry —. ¿De-de d-dónde sacaste e-eso, Herb?

— Pues me lo dio la… — comenzó a decir Herb, pero cuando iba a decir "amita Granger", la castaña lo interrumpió.

— La magia Harry. Lo hizo aparecer después de que le expliqué cómo eran.

— Ah, ya veo — dijo el moreno, sin haber creído ni pizca de lo que había dicho Hermione.

— ¿Y cómo fue ser una chica para ti? — preguntó Ron, cambiando el tema.

— Pues la verdad — dijo Herb — las chicas son raras. Sienten un montón de cosas, dicen otro montón de cosas, les divierte hacer enemigas, y cuando les gusta un chico se ponen más raras aún. Pero es divertido cuando una chica le hace ver su suerte a otra, si es que se lo merece.

— ¿Qué dices? Explícanos eso — dijo Harry extrañado.

— Yo te lo explico — dijo Hermione recordando la cara de Lavender. La castaña les contó desde que le pidió a Herb las tres cosas; la primera era que mientras fuera una chica no se le separara ni un instante, la segunda; que mientras fuera una chica no le dijera "amita Granger" sino Hermione, y la tercera, que si alguien las molestaba (refiriéndose a Lavender) le diera un castigo sutil, no muy visible. Los tres rieron ante la ocurrencia de lo que le había hecho a Lavender.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ya me imagino la cara de Pansy! — dijo Ron divertido —. Oye Herb, ¿y cómo lo hiciste?

— Pues así — dijo Herb, haciendo la mímica de que cambiaba una estación de radio. La voz de Ron cambió de inmediato, y sonó como una bandada de gansos, luego como un elefante y finalmente como el silbato de una fábrica. Estaban tan divertidos, que no se habían dado cuenta de que no estaban solos.

— Hola a todos. Cuéntenme el chiste — les dijo Ginny sentándose con ellos, mientras los demás la veían con sorpresa.

— Ho-ho-hola G-g-ginny — le dijo Herb con la voz de Harriet —, b-bien-ve-venida.

— Les traigo noticias — dijo la pelirroja sentándose —. Mañana hay planes de hacer una ceremonia en honor de los caídos en la batalla contra Quien-ustedes-ya-saben. Se realizará en el estadio de quidditch, y hay que estar ahí temprano vestidos de gala, sobre todo los familiares de los…

Ginny calló. Miró a su hermano y vio cómo su rostro se ponía sombrío, mientras sus ojos amenazaban con desbordarse. Hermione volvió a pensar en el gemelo Fred.

— Bueno, bueno — dijo la pelirroja rehaciéndose —. El punto es que hay que estar todos presentes, y creo que eso te incluye Harriet. Pero como no tienes uniforme de gala de aquí, tendré que arreglarte yo, ¿de acuerdo?

La castaña iba a negarse, pero miró con espanto cómo Harriet asentía sonriendo ante el ofrecimiento de Ginny.

— Bueno — dijo Ginny —, entonces está arreglado. Vamos ya a dormir, que mañana hay mucha actividad.

Los chicos solo pudieron intercambiar miradas, como diciéndose que había que pensar en algo pronto. Y así, las chicas subieron a su dormitorio. Ya arriba, mientras Ginny entraba al baño, Hermione le hizo algunas advertencias a Herb-Harriet sobre su amiga, pero no había terminado cuando la pelirroja salió, y empezó a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama.

— Hermione, Harriet ¿no piensan cambiarse para dormir? — les dijo Ginny. Herb alzó los hombros y sin más comenzó a quitarse las prendas, quedándose en ropa interior. La pelirroja se le quedó mirando con atención, y le comentó a Hermione.

— Mira Herms, Harriet tiene ropa interior parecida a la tuya. Hasta la luce igual que tú.

Hermione estaba cada vez más roja de vergüenza, mientras que Harriet solo sonreía. Ginny le ofreció entonces uno de sus pijamas.

— Sólo te encargo que no la ensucies Harriet — le dijo —. Espero que no andes en tus "dias difíciles".

— ¿Q-Qué son dí-días…? — iba a preguntar Harriet, pero Hermione intervino.

— Son los días de ensuciar cosas Harriet — le dijo tapándole la boca —. Luego te lo explico.

Y mientras Harriet se ponía el pijama, La castaña le explicó a Ginny que la familia de Harriet era extremadamente conservadora, y que esas cosas se le explicarían hasta que se casara. Ginny puso cara de incredulidad, pero igual ya no tocó el tema para no ofender a Harriet. Luego volvió a la charla, mirándola mientras le hablaba.

— Oye Harriet, ¿no te maquillas mucho, verdad?

— ¿Q-qué es maqui…? — iba a decir Harriet, pero Hermione le hizo señas de no preguntar —. Eh… no, no m-mucho, c-casi nunca.

— Ya veo — dijo la pelirroja, tomando su bolso se acercó a la chica —. Ven, mira, te voy a enseñar cómo arreglarte para mañana. Primero, tomas éste pincel grueso y…

Así pasaron un buen rato, e incluso Ginny se dio tiempo de arreglar a Hermione y a ella misma. Las tres se miraron al espejo para admirarse, y notaron que el cambio de Harriet era magnífico.

— Lo que más me cuesta trabajo — dijo la pelirroja — es encontrar la combinación de sombras para tus ojos Harriet. El color que tienen no es común.

— Es cierto — dijo la castaña —, pero ha quedado muy bonita. Gracias Ginny.

— G-gr-gracias, G-ginny — dijo Harriet sin dejar de admirarse.

— ¿Sabes? — dijo Ginny — Me caes bien, eres muy simpática Harriet. Me gustará que te quedases a estudiar aquí en Hogwarts, y que seamos amigas.

— N-no s-s-sé aún s-sí me que-quedaré — le contestó Harriet —, p-pero sí q-quiero s-ser tu-tu a-ami-ga.

— ¡Qué bien! — le contestó la pelirroja, e inició una guerra de almohadas con ambas. Hermione se divertía también, mientras pensaba en que su amiga hacía esto para sustituir la ausencia de su hermano Fred, pues sabía que en su casa ella solía sostener estas batallas con sus hermanos, y que al jugar así Ginny pensaba ineludiblemente en ellos. Quizá si Fred viviera…


	6. Capítulo seis: Día de Chicos 1

HARRY POTTER Y LA PLANTA DE LA VIDA

Capítulo seis: Día de Chicos 1

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de que se levantaron temprano, Ginny se sorprendió de ver vacía la cama donde Harriet pasara la noche. Hermione le explicó que había recibido una lechuza con un mensaje de su hogar, donde le decían que partiera de inmediato por una emergencia familiar, y que ella se enteró porque la escuchó cuando salía, y se despidieron prometiéndose seguir en contacto. Ginny creyó cada palabra, lamentando que su nueva amiga hubiera tenido que irse; sin imaginar que lo que en realidad pasó fue que la castaña hechizó sus oídos para que no la escuchara entrar y salir de la habitación, pues había llevado a Herb, ya con su forma normal, hasta la sala común, donde Ron y Harry los esperaban. Hermione se había comunicado con ellos mentalmente, y así fue que quedaron de verse mientras Ginny dormía.

Ya arregladas, se apresuraron a llegar al estadio de quidditch, donde los chicos las esperaban pues se habían adelantado para guardarles un lugar adecuado. Ambos llevaban sus bufandas, pero la pelirroja se fijó que la de Harry se veía un poco diferente, como si pesara más de lo normal, pues no ondeaba al soplar el vientecillo matinal de aquella mañana.

— Oye Harry — dijo la pelirroja — ¿acaso le pusiste almidón a tu bufanda?

— Er… no, no para nada — contestó el moreno —, te lo imaginaste. Mejor démonos prisa, la ceremonia ya va a comenzar.

Hermione se encargó de distraer la atención de la pelirroja, mientras Ron y Harry trataban de controlar la emoción de Herb quien, como ya habrán adivinado, estaba en el cuello y hombros de Harry, transformado en bufanda, la cual se movía sola y le hacía cosquillas en el oído al moreno, cada vez que Herb le hablaba.

— ¡Guau, amito Potter esto es magnífico! — le decía Herb a Harry, mirando al estadio en todo su esplendor — ¿Cómo dice que se llama lo que se juega aquí?

— Quidditch — contestó Harry en voz baja —, ya te explicaremos en qué consiste, si pte portas bien, probablemente te llevemos a un partido, pero tendrás que cambiar tu forma otra vez. Al jugar no usamos bufandas, se pueden enredar y causar un accidente.

— Oh — dijo la criatura —. Eso no es bueno. Y si es tan peligroso, ¿por qué lo juegan amito Potter?

— Porque es un gran deporte — le contestó Ron —, ya lo verás, creo que te gustará. Tiene mucha acción, hay que ser ágil, fuerte, de buenos reflejos y…

— Ya Ron, basta — lo calló Harry —. No lo confundas desde ahora, o no lo entenderá después. Tenemos que enseñarle todo paso a paso. Y Tú Herb, pórtate bien y te llevaremos para que lo veas.

— Claro que sí amitos, nada de travesuras — dijo Herb, visiblemente emocionado.

La ceremonia se desarrolló sin contratiempos, y desde los lugares que los chicos tenían se distinguía todo con detalle. Herb cumplió su palabra, y se comportó durante todo el tiempo, mirando hacia todos lados aprovechando la brisa matinal. De repente, se acercó al oído de Harry para hacerle una pregunta.

— Amito Potter, ¿los chicos tienen emociones como las damitas?

— Sí Herb, así es.

— ¿Y pueden llorar como ellas?

— Pues sí, a veces así pasa.

— ¿Usted y el amito Weasley han llorado?

— Algunas veces, pero, ¿a qué viene tanta pregunta?

— Es que me dio curiosidad porque desde aquí veo llorar a un chico, pero creo que trata de que no lo vean. Está allá abajo, a su izquierda.

Al voltear discretamente hacia donde el pequeño le indicaba, Harry se percató de que de quien hablaba era de Draco Malfoy, quien trataba sin mucho éxito de ocultar sus lágrimas, escudado a medias por Goyle, su inseparable guardaespaldas. Desde la muerte de Dumbledore, el rubio se había vuelto más huraño, y bastante más solitario que antes, pues ya no le divertía molestar a los otros alumnos, sino que prefería estar solo. Su madre había muerto a manos de Voldemort, y su padre seguía recluído en Azkaban, hechos que hacían que todo Hogwarts lo mirase con desprecio y lo excluyeran siempre de todos lados.

A Harry le dio un sentimiento de compasión al verlo así. Pensó que Malfoy tenía en su mente a su madre en ese momento, y eso le recordó a sus propios padres y a su padrino Sirius. Era verdad que Malfoy había asesinado a Dumbledore, y que por eso ahora se le vigilaba constantemente, aunque también era cierto que lo había hecho bajo el influjo de la maldición imperius. Harry pensaba que el rubio era de naturaleza más bien cobarde, así que jamás se hubiera atrevido a matar por cuenta propia. Y si no era totalmente culpable, tal vez mereciera tener de nuevo a su madre, tal vez…

Las cavilaciones de Harry fueron interrumpidas por Ron, quien lo codeó para decirle que la ceremonia había terminado.

— ¿Qué pasa Harry, te ocurre algo? — le dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo.

— Eh, no, nada Ron, no es nada — contestó el moreno, mirando a Ron a la cara —, todo está bien amigo, volvamos a la sala común.

Ron y Hermione caminaban delante del moreno, mientras éste seguía pensativo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Malfoy con lágrimas en sus ojos. De pronto, sintió un empellón, y al voltear vio que el rubio había chocado con él.

— ¡AH! — dijo Malfoy — Er… perdón Potter, lo siento.

Malfoy trató de seguir su camino, pero Harry se lo impidió.

— Oye Malfoy, me gustaría preguntarte…

— Lo siento Potter, debo irme — contestó secamente el rubio, pues había adivinado la pregunta.

— Es que allá en la ceremonia…

— En otra ocasión Potter. Debo irme ya.

— Pero…

— Por última vez, Potter, ¡no me molestes! — dijo Malfoy, mirando a Harry a la cara. Sus ojos estaban aún rojos por el llanto. Harry entendió y no insistió, aunque se le hizo extraño que Malfoy no estuviera tan altanero como era su costumbre. Lo vio alejarse a pasos rápidos, mientras Herb le comentaba el desplante.

— ¡Qué majadero es ese chico! — dijo Herb —. Permítame amito Potter, lo voy a convertir en la rata que es.

— No Herb, está bien — le dijo el moreno —. Él ha pasado por momentos muy duros, por eso se comporta así.

— Pero usted también ha pasado por cosas muy duras amito — contestó la criatura —, y sin embargo, usted no se comporta así.

— Es difícil de explicar Herb. Cada uno de nosotros somos distintos, y llevamos diferentes formas de ver la vida. Malfoy siempre creyó que las podía todas gracias a sus padres, pero se ha topado con la dura realidad, quizá eso es lo que lo tiene así.

— De todas formas, no me gustaría revivir en alguien como él. Parece que odia a todos, que no lo merece la tierra que pisa.

— Herb, cualquiera merece una segunda oportunidad, todos podemos cambiar… — de pronto, Harry calló. Había dicho una gran verdad, y sin querer, recordó a Severus Snape, un exmortífago que, en el último instante de su vida, lo había salvado. Quizá el profesor sí mereciera una segunda oportunidad…

Al regresar al colegio, Harry y Ron recibieron con gusto la noticia de que habría un partido de quidditch amistoso, entre Griffindor y Slytherin, para que los alumnos fueran retomando sus actividades normales y olvidasen poco a poco las batallas acontecidas. Pero antes, debían tomar la clase de la maestra McGonagall de Transformaciones de Alto Nivel, donde aprenderían a utilizar la magia mientras permanecieran transformados en algo.

— Muy bien — decía la maestra —. Ahora, necesito un voluntario para comenzar este ejercicio, ¿Qué tal usted, señor Weasley?

Ron se levantó no muy convencido, las transformaciones no eran su fuerte y temía quedar en ridículo, pero Harry le dio ánimos antes de avanzar delante de la clase. Al llegar al frente, McGonagall hizo unos pases mágicos, y el pelirrojo se vio convertido en un colibrí, que sostenía su varita con las patas mientras quedaba suspendido en el aire.

— La transformación no le durará mucho señor Weasley — le dijo la maestra —, haga lo mejor que pueda y levite la silla que tiene frente a usted, por favor.

Ron hizo un esfuerzo, pero al invocar el hechizo de su pico salió un tenue silbido, con el cual lo más que logró fue empujar un poco la silla, haciéndola caer. Luego, volvió a ser el mismo.

— Buen intento señor Weasley, siga practicando — le dijo McGonagall —. Ahora pase usted, señorita Brown.

Así siguieron pasando todos, hasta que llegó el turno de Draco Malfoy, quien, para no variar, fue transformado en hurón. Cuando iba a comenzar su ejercicio, Harry iba a recordarle a Herb que no interviniera, y notó con espanto que su bufanda ya no estaba. De inmediato giró la vista hacia Malfoy, quien ya agitaba su varita y se concentraba todo lo que podía, logrando que la silla se levantara un poco del piso.

— Bien señor Malfoy, muy bien — Dijo la maestra —. Ahora baje la silla con suavidad.

Cuando Draco dirigía los movimientos de la silla con su varita, estaba tan concentrado que no se percató del extraño resplandor que ahora la envolvía, hasta que de repente, desobedeciendo las órdenes del rubio, la silla pareció cobrar vida propia, y comenzó a cabalgar por el salón sembrando confusión entre los alumnos. Draco ya había vuelto a la normalidad, y trataba desesperadamente de controlar la silla, la cual solamente Harry, Hermione y Ron sabían qué era lo que le pasaba. Herb estaba dentro de ella, y la hacía comportarse como un potro salvaje, aunque sin lastimar a nadie.

De alguna manera, la silla empezó a perseguir a Lavender, hasta que la chica quedó sentada y dando tumbos sobre ella, yendo a parar a la mesa que compartían los de Slytherin, Harry y Ron se levantaron y, cuando la silla pasó cerca de ellos, se arrojaron encima, deteniendo su paso desbocado por un momento, que el moreno aprovechó para decirle algo en voz baja.

— Ya basta Herb, deja eso ya.

Para alivio de todos, y en especial de Malfoy; la silla se detuvo de inmediato. McGonagall entonces empezó a reprender al rubio por su falta de control en sus hechizos, y terminó diciéndole que tendría sesiones especiales para que no hubiera más "accidentes" como ese en su clase. Malfoy recibió el regaño con dignidad, sin discutir como era su costumbre, mas al pasar delante de los chicos les dijo algo muy enojado.

— Como siempre, los héroes de Hogwarts lo hacen de nuevo ¿Eh? Ya estarás feliz Potter, pero ya verás mañana en el juego. Nos veremos las caras.

Por fin, la clase terminó, y tomando sus cosas los tres chicos salieron con rumbo a la sala común, con la mente puesta en el castigo que Herb se había ganado esta vez.

— Te portaste muy mal Herb — le dijo la castaña —, y esta vez no te perdonaremos el castigo.

— ¿Pero por qué? — dijo Herb enfurruñado —. Yo solo quise enseñarle a ese chico que no molestara al amito Potter. ¿O ya se le olvidó que hice lo mismo cuando la molestaron a usted, amita Granger?

Hermione se quedó callada. Era verdad, ella tenía rencor en contra de Lavender, y había usado a Herb para desquitarse. Ahora no podría castigarlo.

— Pero en esta ocasión estabas conmigo Herb — intervino Harry —, y no recuerdo haberte dicho que tomaras la iniciativa para desquitarte de Draco. Entre los chicos no hacemos las cosas así, sino que las hablamos de frente, y así dejamos todo claro. Así que, sin más que discutir, estás castigado Herb, y no irás con nosotros al partido de quidditch.

Herb iba a reclamar, pero vio con sorpresa que no tenía argumentos para defenderse, y musitando un "lo siento" se fue flotando hasta su planta. Entonces los chicos hablaron entre sí.

— Harry, te pido disculpas, y a ti también Ron — dijo de repente Hermione —. Hice muy mal en usar a Herb para mis propósitos, así que no toda la culpa es de él. Creyó que podía hacer lo mismo con todos, y me olvidé de que le estamos enseñando lo que es bueno y lo que es malo.

La castaña estaba visiblemente arrepentida de sus acciones, y cuando ya se iba a retirar Ron la detuvo.

— No te preocupes am… eh… amiga — dijo sonrojándose —. Todos cometemos errores alguna vez, y su propósito es aprender de ellos. Y si no me crees, mírenme a mí…

Hermione y Harry rieron ante el comentario, que en sí mismo encerraba mucho de verdad. Entonces, Harry reflexionó un poco, y poniéndose de acuerdo con sus amigos, llamó a Herb, quien apareció al instante ante ellos.

—Herb, Hermione me ha explicado algunas cosas, y creo que he sido muy duro contigo. Debes saber que sigue estando mal lo que hiciste, pero como no tuviste toda la culpa, te enmendaré un poco el castigo. Irás con nosotros al quidditch, pero no jugarás, sino que te quedarás con Hermione viéndonos a nosotros, y no harás travesuras, ¿está claro?

— ¡Por supuesto amito Potter, muchas gracias! — respondió Herb lleno de alegría, y revoloteando alrededor de Hermione le preguntó — ¿Debo volver a ser Harriet para estar con usted amita Granger?

— Pues… creo que no es mala idea — dijo la castaña —, pero prométeme que no harás nada, a menos que te lo pidamos Herb. No quiero que nos vayamos a meter en problemas.

— De acuerdo amita Granger, lo prometo. Seré una buena chica — dijo la criaturita, y se despidió de todos yéndose de nuevo a su planta. Los chicos también se retiraron a descansar, pues el partido sería temprano y debían estar frescos y listos para jugar. Hermione se retiró llevádose la planta, y le iba explicando a Herb cómo reaparecería ante Ginny.


	7. Capítulo siete: Día de Chicos 2

HARRY POTTER Y LA PLANTA DE LA VIDA

Capítulo siete: Día de Chicos 2

Hacía un día espléndido para jugar quidditch. Los chicos iban bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios para ir a tomar algo ligero e irse al estadio, y se encontraron a Hermione y Ginny bajando también, aunque la pelirroja llevaba aún cara de adormilada. Hermione les guiñó un ojo a los chicos, en señal de que le siguieran la corriente, a lo cual ellos asintieron en silencio. Al llegar a la sala común, pusieron cara de sorpresa al ver ahí a Harriet, cosa que terminó de despertar a Ginny.

— ¿Harriet? ¡Eres tú, qué alegría! — dijo la pelirroja, corriendo a abrazar a Harriet — ¡Amiga, qué bueno que volviste! ¿Todo está bien en tu casa, tú estás bien?

Eran tantas expresiones de afecto, que Herb-Harriet estaba confundido, y se lo hizo saber a los chicos con un gesto, a lo que ellos contestaron a señas que le siguiera la corriente a Ginny.

— E-estoy b-bien-a-a-amiga — dijo Harriet cuando Ginny la soltó —, p-pero la-lamento d-decirles q-que no pod-podré v-venir a e-estudiar a-a Ho-Hogwarts.

— ¿Eh? — dijo Ginny mirándola a los ojos — ¿Pero por qué no? Yo tenía tanta ilusión de que…

— S-son c-cosas de-de casa — respondió Harriet acongojada—, p-pero se ha-han p-portado t-tan lin-lindos c-conmigo q-que q-quise v-venir a-a d-des-pedirme. S-supe q-que v-van a ju-jugar ho-hoy, y qui-quisiera v-verlos ch-chicos.

— ¡Claro Harriet! — le dijo Ron, siguiendo el juego — Estaremos contentos de tenerte en nuestra porra, junto con Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville. George también estará feliz de tener tantos admiradores.

— Gra-gracias ami… di-digo gracias R-Ron — dijo Harriet, sonrojándose pues casi lo echa todo a perder. Hermione y Harry se dieron cuenta, pero sonrieron forzadamente para disimular.

— Pues muy bien Harriet — dijo la pelirroja —, bienvenida otra vez, y como tal vez no nos veremos en un tiempo, hoy no me separaré de ti para nada, ¿eh? Quiero saberlo todo de ti, así que hablaremos muchísimo, ¿qué te parece amiga?

Herb-Harriet sólo sonrió, y miró significativamente a sus amos, quienes pusieron cara de susto ante la idea. La ventaja de eso era que su amiguito se controlaría y no podría hacer de las suyas tan fácilmente, pues tenía la consigna de guardar su identidad en secreto, pero aún así había el riesgo de que Ginny se percatara de que algo andaba mal con su nueva amiga.

Al llegar al estadio, los chicos se encontraron a Luna y a Neville, quienes muy amablemente les habían apartado lugares preferenciales. Luego de acomodar a Ginny, Hermione y Harriet en sus lugares, Harry y Ron se dirigían a los vestidores, cuando se encontraron con George Weasley.

— Hola chicos, ¿listos para el juego? — les dijo Geroge, bastante animado —. Yo ya quiero empezar, me hace falta…

Harry entendió que el repentino silencio del gemelo se debía a la ausencia de Fred, quien lo acompañaba siempre. Se sentía cada vez más confundido con respecto a quién decidirían revivir con el poder de Herb.

— Bueno, bueno — dijo Ron, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los otros dos —, vamos ya, o no estaremos en la alineación inicial.

— Oigan, a propósito — les dijo el gemelo —, quería preguntarles, ¿quién es la chica que los acompañaba hace un rato? No me parece conocida.

— Bueno… es una amiga nueva de Ginny — dijo Harry rápidamente —. Parece que quiere venir a estudiar con nosotros, pero tiene ciertos problemas personales que no la dejan todavía. Quizá le ayudemos un poco con sus padres.

— Si me necesitan llámenme — les dijo George —. Si no se dejan convencer, les daré una de éstas.

Al decir lo último, George sacó de su túnica un lindo bouquet de florecillas. Cuando Harry se acercó para verlas mejor, Ron le advirtió.

— Yo que tu no lo haría Harry. Si te acercas mucho arrojan tinta, me las mostró hace poco — dijo Ron, mostrándole las manchas aún visibles en su cuello.

— Sí, las acabo de inventar — dijo el gemelo con orgullo —. Son para los que quieren cortar a sus novias por insoportables. Y ya estoy pensando en la versión para ellas. Tal vez será una túnica que suelte polvos pica-pica, o algo así. Pero mejor, sigan contándome de esa amiguita.

Y así, entre risas, se fueron a cambiar para el partido.

Durante el juego, ninguno de los dos equipos daba señales de querer perder, estaba más reñido que de costumbre, para tratarse de un encuentro amistoso. Harry permanecía flotando en su posiciónm de buscador, mientras veía a Malfoy dando vueltas alrededor del estadio buscando la snitch dorada. Un poco más abajo, las acciones se volvían encarnizadas, y los ataques entre una y otra portería se sucedían sin descanso. Por el lado de Griffyndor, se notaba mucho la ausencia de Fred Weasley, pues su sustituto no podía acoplarse al ritmo de juego de George, pero gracias a la habilidad de Ron como guardián hasta el momento no había goles en contra que lamentar.

En un momento dado, Harry divisó la snitch revoloteando cerca de las tribunas, y se lanzó por ella seguido de cerca por Malfoy. El moreno no se percató de que un golpeador de Slytherin lanzó una bludger en su dirección, y cuando casi era muy tarde la bludger salió despedida gracias a un oportuno golpe de George.

— Gracias amigo — dijo Harry chocando palmas con el gemelo.

— No fue nada, ve a cazar ese mosquito —le dijo George, volteando hacia las tribunas. Desde ahí, vio a Harriet, y le dedicó un guiño que la chica correspondió con una sonrisa. Tanto Harry como las chicas se dieron cuenta, pero como el juego tenía que continuar, Harry se lanzó en pos de Malfoy y de la snitch, mientras el gemelo regresaba a su posición, pero sin perder de vista a Harriet.

Harry volaba velozmente para alcanzar a Malfoy, quien ya tenía casi en sus manos la snitch, pero se dio cuenta de que el moreno le pisaba literalmente los talones. Pasaron muy cerca de uno de los golpeadores de Slytherin, y Malfoy le hizo una seña discreta, con la cual el golpeador empezó a seguirlos, hasta que encontró una bludger y la golpeó con fuerza hacia Harry con intención de darle a la escoba, pero Harry logró esquivarla con habilidad, y la bludger siguió su trayectoria hasta donde la esperaba el otro golpeador contrario, quien la desvió hacia la portería defendida por Ron, quien no se la esperaba y la recibió de lleno en el tórax, cayendo derribado de su escoba. El partido se interrumpió para que Ron fuera atendido, mientras en las tribunas Neville y las chicas se lamentaban ante el accidente. Hermione quería bajar a ver a Ron, así que tenía que inventarle una excusa a los chicos para escabullirse hasta los vestidores, así que le habló a Harriet al oído.

— Rápido Harriet, finge que estás enferma.

Sin entender mucho, Harriet comenzó a fingir un fuerte mareo, y lo hizo tan bien que hasta su piel palideció, y puso sus ojos púrpuras en blanco.

— ¡Harriet, qué tienes, qué te pasa! — gritó Ginny asustada.

— Debe ser la impresión por lo de Ron — dijo Hermione rápidamente —. Ven Harriet, te llevaré a la enfermería.

— No, no — se apresuró a decir la pelirroja —, yo la llevaré, Es mi amiga, y…

— Pero Ron es tu hermano — la interrumpió la castaña — y es mejor que te quedes aquí, por si acaso te llaman o algo. No tardaremos, tal vez sea pasajero.

A regañadientes, Ginny las dejó marchar. Cuando estuvieron solas, Hermione le pidió a Herb-Harriet que aparecieran donde estaban Ron y Harry, y así llegaron a los vestidores, donde Ron estaba postrado en una camilla, con dolores muy fuertes. Harry se acercó a las chicas y les informó que Ron tenía rotas las costillas, por lo que no podría continuar y no había nadie que lo sustituyera, pues apenas habían acompletado el equipo titular.

— Vamos a anunciar que perderemos — dijo Harry resignándose, mientras todos los demás salían —. Malfoy sabía que no teníamos guardián de reserva, creo que lo planeó así desde antes del juego. No nos queda de otra.

— Sí nos queda una — dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, mirando a Herb-Harriet, quien no entendía nada —. Herb, vamos a pedirte algo, pon mucha atención…

Unos momentos después, cuando todo Slytherin creía tener el partido ganado, se anunció que Ronald Weasley estaba repuesto, y que volvería a jugar. Malfoy y su equipo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, y molestos comenzaron a atacar con más fuerza. Las llegadas a la portería de duplicaron pero en igual forma parecía que las habilidades de Ron se habían multiplicado, pues jugaba de tal forma que parecía que flotaba por sí mismo en el aire, e inclusive se daba el lujo de batear con la escoba las bludgers que le llegaban.

Mientras tanto, Hermione llegaba sola a reunirse con los chicos en la tribuna. Al llegar, Ginny la abordó de inmediato.

— ¿Y Harriet? Debo decirle que mi hermano está bien, ¿en dónde está?

— En la enfermería descansando — mintió la castaña —. Dijo que había sido una impresión muy grande para ella, y que prefería descansar un poco, pero que más tarde nos vería en la sala común. Y dijo que gracias por preocuparte por ella, que lo de ser tu amiga sigue en pie.

Ginny le agradeció ser tan buena amiga, y continuaron viendo el juego, que se ponía interesante pues, a decir de la pelirroja, Ron estaba jugando fenomenal, ni siquiera su hermano George lo creía posible. Hermione solo sonreía satisfecha, pues solamente ella y Harry conocían la verdad; que este "Ron Weasley" no era otro que Herb, tranformado en el pelirrojo, mientras que el verdadero Ron estaba en la enfermería del estadio, convertido en "Harriet", para que nadie sospechara al ver a dos "Ron".

El juego seguía y nadie daba cuartel. Todos estaban ya cansados pero aún así, seguían jugando animados por sus seguidores. En una jugada, la quaffle fue arfrojada hacia la portería de Griffyndor, y Herb-Ron se preparó para atraparla, pero al mismo tiempo, una bludger perdida se dirigía velozmente hacia él, cayendo desde arriba de una parábola. Herb-Ron no se amilanó, calculó distancias, y viendo que ambas llegarían casi al mismo tiempo a donde él estaba se puso de pie sobre su escoba, y dio un salto corto hacia arriba y adelante, atrapando la quaffle, y resorteando las piernas hacia arriba golpeó con los talones a la bludger, en una jugada conocida en el soccer como "el escorpión", cayendo de barriga en la escoba. Una enorme ovación se levantó de las tribunas, y hasta algunos de Slytherin le aplaudieron reconociendo la habilidad del guardián. Hasta Malfoy se distrajo viendo la hazaña, a tal grado que Harry pudo atrapar la snitch con facilidad, dando por terminado el encuentro y otorgando la victoria a Griffyndor.

La alegría era incontenible, y todo el mundo quería estrechar la mano de Herb-Ron, pero cuando la multitud lo envolvió, éste desapareció entre el tumulto, yendo a aparecer en la enfermería del estadio, donde intercambió cuerpo con Ron, y se recostó en otra de las camillas. Mientras, la multitud lo buscaba afanosamente, mas cuando ya iban a llegar a los vestidores, Harry se les adelantó y les dijo algo a todos.

— Amigos, gracias por sus felicitaciones y apoyo. Sé que desean festejar con el héroe de este partido, pero la verdad es que él hizo un gran sacrificio para salir a jugar lastimado como está. Realmente está muy adolorido, y el esfuerzo que hizo lo hizo gracias a su apoyo. Ahora debemos dejarle descansar, pues, si así juega lastimado, ¿qué no hará estando sano?

Todos comprendieron y se retiraron a celebrar con los demás jugadores, mientras Harry entraba a la enfermería del estadio a ver cómo estaba su amigo. Se encontró con que Ginny, Hermione, Luna y Neville estaban en torno a Ron, quien seguía acostado y adormilado, y Harriet estaba sentada en la camilla contigua, con el cabello algo enmarañado por la almohada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes amigo? — preguntó el moreno.

— Mmm… Más o menos — contestó el pelirrojo —. Oye, explícame algo… Hermione y mi hermana dicen que jugué fenomenal, que hasta acrobacias hice, pero yo no me acuerdo. Me siento todo adolorido, no creo que pudiera ni moverme, ¿cómo hice eso que dicen?

— Tal vez le tienes mucho amor al deporte amigo — le dijo Harry —. Eso es lo que siempre te ha levantado, y a lo mejor no recuerdas por la poción contra el dolor que te dieron.

Ron iba a replicar que no creía que fuera eso, pero en ese instante George entró, con la alegría dibujada en el rostro.

— ¡Ronald, hermanito! — dijo contento el gemelo —. Jamás pensé que iba a decir esto, pero ahí va; ¡Jugaste fantástico compadre! Las serpientes ni siquiera te tocaron uno de tus rojos cabellos después del golpe. Tienes que seguir así ¿eh? Ese nivel es ya de profesionales, y… Ho-hola…

Todos voltearon hacia donde George estaba mirando, y se dieron cuenta de que se dirigía a Harriet, quien lo veía en silencio pero sonriendo. ¿Será posible que George… y Harriet…?


	8. Capítulo ocho: ¿Qué es Amor?

HARRY POTTER Y LA PLANTA DE LA VIDA

Capítulo ocho: ¿Qué es Amor?

Al otro día, Ron se sentía mucho mejor, gracias a la poción regeneradora de huesos de Madame Pomfrey, y sus amigos ya le habían explicado lo que ocurrió en el juego de quidditch, y para el siguiente partido tendría que inventar que el esfuerzo había sido mucho para él, por si preguntaban el por qué no rendía igual que esa ocasión. Herb había pasado la noche con las chicas aún bajo la apariencia de Harriet, pues Ginny cumplió su amenaza de no dejarla ir sin despedirse apropiadamente.

— Qué lástima que no podemos acompañarte a la estación Harriet — le dijo la pelirroja, abrazándola —. De verdad desearía que te quedaras. Eres una amiga como ninguna. Y además, creo que mi hermano George y tú… bueno, se verían tan bien juntos…

Ginny no podía dejar de mencionar eso, pues Hermione recordaba que se pasaron casi media noche despiertas, mientras la pelirroja trataba de sacarle sin éxito a Herb-Harriet alguna pista sobre si le gustaba a su hermano, pues George ya había hecho evidente que ella le agradaba.

— N-no te-te preoc-upes — dijo Harriet —. Pro-prometo q-que las vi-visitaré t-tan p-pronto co-como p-pueda, qui-quizá e-en Ho-Hog-Hogsmeade. N-no l-las o-olvidaré.

Y así diciendo, Harriet desapareció. Ginny le dijo a Hermione que deseaba estar sola un rato, pues le dolía dejar ir a alguien que hubiera ganado su amistad como Harriet, y quería asimilarlo en soledad. La castaña asintió, y tomando su planta salió del dormitorio. Abajo, en la sala común ya la esperaban los chicos, Ron permanecía sentado a causa de los vendajes, pero en realidad sentía más incomodidad que dolores. Cuando estuvieron todos juntos, fueron hasta el salón de los menesteres para obtener un poco de privacidad y hablar con Herb, ya bajo su forma habitual.

— ¡Hola pequeños amos! — les saludó la criaturita sonriente —. Pero qué de cosas se aprenden cuando se es humano. ¿Cuándo elijan a quien reviviré, será un humano amitos?

— Por supuesto Herb, y hola para ti también — dijo Hermione —. Será un humano, aunque todavía no sabemos a quién…

De repente la castaña calló. Había notado que Herb no flotaba como de costumbre, sino que parecía que se resbalaba en el aire, y no podía mantenerse firmemente suspendido.

— Herb, ¿estás bien? — le preguntó Harry, dándose cuenta también.

— Claro pequeños amos — dijo la criatura —, lo que pasa es que tal vez mi planta se esté secando, y eso me resta algo de poder.

Los chicos miraron automáticamente a la maceta. Y vieron con horror que Herb tenía razón. Una de las hojas comenzaba a tener signos de secarse. Le rociaron agua, le hablaron cosas bonitas, pero la plantita siguió igual.

— No se molesten amitos — dijo Herb —. Mi existencia está condicionada a la vida de esta planta, y desafortunadamente es algo corta. No puedo saber cuánto más durará, pero quiero que sepan que siento algo muy bonito de haberlos conocido, aunque no sé qué es.

— Se llama amor fraternal Herb — dijo Hermione —. Es lo que sienten los amigos o los hermanos unos por otros, y lo que los hace tan unidos.

— ¡Aahh! — respondió Herb —. Entonces, eso es lo que sentía por su amiga cuando era Harriet. Pero, lo que sentí por el otro pelirrojo era diferente, porque no podía dejar de mirarlo, y ahora lo recuerdo a cada rato ¿qué será eso amita Granger?

— Bueno… esteee… — titubeó la castaña, hasta que Harry la ayudó a responder.

— Tal vez sea amor también Herb, pero uno diferente.

— ¿Eh, diferente? — dijo la criatura confundida —. No le entiendo amito Potter. ¿Qué es ese amor?

— Bueno Herb — empezó a decir Ron, luego de la sorpresa de saber que a George le gustaba Harriet —, es difícil de decir, es como cuando empiezas a sentir deseos de mirar a alguien, y no puedes evitarlo, y cuando ese alguien también te mira, y en lugar de esconderse te sigue mirando, y ahora se ven diferentes a como se veían cuando se conocieron, y luego… y luego…

Ron se trabó ahí, no pudo continuar porque, mientras hablaba, se quedó mirando a Hermione, quien a su vez lo veía estupefacta. Parecía que por vez primera habían descubierto algo diferente el uno en la otra y viceversa, y así habrían seguido si Herb no los hubiera interrumpido.

— Entonces ¿amor es mirarse siempre, como el pelirrojo veía a Harriet, o sea a mí?

— No, no Herb — dijo Harry, llamando su atención —. Enamorarse implica mucho más que eso. Es tener presente a esa persona especial, aunque no esté contigo, y recordarla dondequiera que vayas, y hacer las cosas de modo tal que hagas que se sienta feliz contigo, y hacer que quiera compartir su vida con la tuya nada más. Cada uno es diferente, pero cuando te enamoras, eso no le importa a la otra persona, ni debe importarte a ti, porque siempre la verás como la única persona en el mundo que es importante para ti, y cuando haces todo por ella, entonces estás enamorado.

Harry había dicho todo eso pensando en Ginny, a quien veía como la más hermosa de las mujeres, y aunque tenía aún algunas admiradoras, su corazón siempre estaba con la pelirroja. Mientras hablaba, había cerrado los ojos, y al abrirlos de nuevo se encontró con que Herb estaba mirando a Ron y a Hermione, quienes parecían haberse desconectado del mundo, y ya Ron con cierta timidez tomaba la iniciativa de coger la mano de la castaña, mientras ella aceptaba el gesto sin quitar la vista de los ojos azules del pelirrojo.

— ¿Entonces esto es solo un poquito de lo que es amor? — dijo Herb, bajando de improviso de las nubes a la pareja.

— Eh… Sí Herb, es algo así — dijo Harry, rehaciéndose de la sorpresa. Siempre había querido convencer a su amigo de que le confesara a la castaña sus sentimientos, pero él siempre había tenido temor de que Hermione lo rechazara y aún más, de que le retirara su amistad. Quizá él mismo debiera tomar esta iniciativa, y declararle sus sentimientos a Ginny…

— ¿Saben algo pequeños amos? — les dijo Herb —. Confieso que me agradó mucho cómo veía a Harriet ese pelirrojo hermano suyo amito Weasley. Se veía tan sincero…

Ahora todos estaban sorprendidos. Eso era inesperado, ¿acaso Herb se había enamorado de George, bajo la forma de Harriet? Quizá, pero no había tiempo de averiguarlo. Ahora tenían que pensar y decidir a quién podrían revivir, mientras que a Herb le quedase el poder de hacerlo.

La clase de Pociones iba a comenzar. Era el turno de Ron para cuidar de Herb, y les dijo a sus amigos que se adelantaran, pues quería enseñarle al pequeño ser cómo era ser un chico, para que viera la diferencia y les dijera qué prefería ser, eso les ayudaría a decidir a quién revivirían.

Cuando Ron entró a la mazmorra de Pociones, lo hizo acompañado por un gallardo joven, un poco más alto que él, fornido, de tez apiñonada, pecoso, de cara angulosa, de ojos ligeramente rasgados y de color púrpura; el cual llamó la atención de todo el público femenino, en especial de Ginny y de Lavender Brown. Ron pidió permiso de entrar al profesor Flitwick, quien estaba impartiendo Pociones de manera provisional, diciendo que el chico solamente venía a dejar un mensaje a Ginny y Hermione.

— Está bien, pueden entrar — dijo el profesor —, pero tendrá que esperar a que la clase termine para entregar su mensaje, señor…

— Bruce — dijo el joven con una voz recia y varonil —, soy Bruce, y gracias profesor, esperaré.

Bruce, quien no era otro que Herb transformado; buscó con la vista un lugar vacío, y lo encontró justo al lado de Lavender. Le pidió permiso educadamente para sentarse, y ella sintió que se derretía mientras se arrimaba hacia Pansy, quien estaba a su lado contrario. Al tomar asiento, el chico le dio las gracias y le dedicó una gran sonrisa de dientes perfectos e inmaculados, con la cual Lavender casi se desmaya.

La clase llegó a su fin, y todos los caballeros salieron, mientras que las chicas rodeaban a Herb-Bruce y le preguntaban miles de cosas, a lo que él solo les sonreía y ellas se sentían en el cielo. Ginny y Hermione se abrieron paso entre el tumulto, sacando a Herb-Burce de la mazmorra y llevándoselo a donde pudieran hablar. Llegaron al jardín, donde los esperaban Harry y Ron.

— A ver chico — comenzó a decir la pelirroja —. ahora sí dinos qué te traes, y cuál es el mensaje y de quién es.

— Muy bien — contestó Herb-Bruce —. el mensaje es de mi prima Harriet.

— ¿Harriet es tu prima? — dijo Hermione, fingiendo asombro —. No lo hubiera creído nunca.

— Ni yo — dijo la castaña —, pero continúa Bruce, por favor.

El chico les dijo que él y Harriet se irían de viaje a buscar colegios donde continuar estudiando magia, pero que había una remota posibilidad de que regresaran a Hogwarts. Harry y Ron escuchaban atentos la conversación, mientras se reían por lo bajo.

— Bueno, ya nos diste el recado — dijo Ginny —. Ahora habrá que sacarte de aquí, sin que te vea esa arpía de Lav…

— ¡Hey, Bruce queridoooo! — gritaba Lavender de lejos — ¡Ven, no te vayas aún, hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntarte!

Lavender se acercaba, seguida de Pansy, a hablar con Herb-Bruce, y Ginny torció la mirada con desprecio, gesto que el chico aprovechó para guiñarle un ojo a los demás. cuando Lavender y Pansy los alcanzaron, fue Ginny la que las interceptó.

— ¿Y ahora a quién vienen a molestar, par de lombrices, perdón, serpientes? Y lo digo literalmente.

— ¡Ash! — dijo Lavender con desprecio —. A ti nadie te ha llamado pecosa, mejor quítate y deja que la gente educada hable.

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de arrojarse sobre Lavender a golpes, pero Herb-Bruce la detuvo poniendo su mano en el hombro y sonriéndole, lo cual derritió a Ginny por completo y le franqueó el paso al chico de ojos púrpura. Éste se adelantó y les sonrió a las recién llegadas.

— Y díganme señoritas — les dijo besando sus manos —, ¿puedo servirles en algo?

Ambas sintieron que estaban teniendo una experiencia erótica, y que todas sus fantasías se volvían realidad. los demás estaban anonadados de ver esas reacciones.

— P-pu-pues ve-verás — comenzó a decir Pansy —, que-queríamos sa-saber si tú… si tú…

— Si tú quisieras salir conmigo — se apresuró a decir lavender, ganándole la oportunidad a su amiga —. Lo pasaríamos de maravilla, ya lo verás.

— Me halagan ambas — dijo Herb-Bruce —, pero sinceramente, no podría dejar que dos hermosas chicas de sangre-limpia como ustedes fueran vistas por ahí con alguien de sangre-sucia como yo. No sería correcto.

Lavender y Pansy se quedaron de piedra. Por unos instantes, no supieron qué responder, hasta que Lavender habló.

— B-bueno, pues eso… eeeso no lo esperaba. Qui-quizá…

— Quizá yo pueda hacer una excepción — dijo casi a gritos Pansy, quitándole la oportunidad a Lavender.

— Oh, muy bien, entonces acepto — respondió el joven —, aunque claro, si no les importa que as acompañe alguien como yo, entonces tampoco tendrán inconveniente de que mi esposa nos acompañe, ¿verdad?

Casi se desmayan al oír la palabra "esposa". ¿El sueño de toda la parte femenina de Hogwarts es casado? Ginny tampoco lo creía, pero Hermione y los chicos estaban que se desternillaban de risa por dentro. Al parecer, Ron había instruído muy bien a Herb.

Lavender y Pansy se retiraron rojas de vergüenza, mientras la pelirroja miraba con sagacidad a Bruce.

— Lo de la esposa es broma, ¿verdad Bruce? — le dijo finalmente al chico.

— Por supuesto — dijo él, sonriendo —, aunque se oirá grosero, me repugnan las chicas pagadas de sí mismas. un poco de humildad no les hará daño. Me agradan mucho más ustedes, Harriet tiene muy buen ojo para las verdaderas amistades.

Ginny se sintió halagada, y su sonrisa la delató, poniéndose sonrojada. Bruce la tomó de la barbilla, y se acercó bastante a su cara.

— Lo dije especialmente por usted, pecosita — le dijo coquetamente el chico —, se nota a leguas que posee un gran corazón, lleno de honestidad. Por favor, siga siendo amiga de Harriet.

— Cla-claro que sí — dijo Ginny, poniéndose nerviosa —, no-no tienes que pedirlo.

Ginny pensó que se derretía ante la mirada masculina y púrpura del guapo muchacho, y hasta llegó a pensar en cambiar a Harry, pero de inmediato desechó la idea. Sí, en efecto es guapo, pero Harry también lo era. Además, estaba segura de lo que sentía por el moreno, mientras que este chico era un completo desconocido, a pesar de que decía ser primo de Harriet.

— Bien, pues me marcho — dijo Bruce —. Fue un placer conocerlos.

Y sin más preámbulos, aparentemente desapareció; pero en realidad se convirtió en un reloj de pulsera, que apareció discretamente en la muñeca de Ron.

Ginny se despidió de Hermione y Ron, e invitó a Harry a que la acompañara al comedor pues le había dado hambre. Harry aceptó, y le dijo a la pareja que los alcanzaría luego, lo cual quería decir que los vería en la sala de menesteres, y hacia allá se dirigieron. Mientras andaban, Herb empezó a conversar con ellos.

— ¡Qué tal! ¿Les gustó mi apariencia de chico? El amito Weasley me dijo qué hacer.

— Lo hiciste bien Herb, te felicito — dijo Hermione —. Como dijiste, un poco de humildad no les hará daño. Y mira que se rebajaron bastante, querer salir con un chico de sangre sucia…

— Y además casado — apuntó Ron —. Creo que eso también les dolió.

Ambos se habían dado cuenta de que se sentían bien juntos, y hasta Ron se animó a darle la mano a Hermione nuevamente. Así, iban charlando animadamente, hasta que un grito los detuvo.

— ¡Granger, Weasley, esperen! — gritaba Lavender mientras corría, seguida de su inseparable Pansy — ¡Espérennos, por favor!

Cuando llegaron ante ellos, ambas chicas jadeaban tratando de respirar con normalidad. Por fin, Lavender habló.

— ¡Ay, ay, qué bueno que los alcanzamos! ¿Dónde está Bruce? Queremos decirle algo.

— Bruce ya se fue — contestó Hermione —, lo despedimos hace un minuto.

— ¿En serio? — dijo Pansy —, ¿ya no lo alcanzamos? ¿Cómo podemos encontrarlo?

— Eso tendrían que pedírselo a Harriet — les dijo Ron con firmeza, sabiendo que ellas nunca lo harían. Por eso los sorprendió la respuesta de Lavender.

— Er… Bueno, está bien. Sólo díganle si lo ven que nos disculpe nuestro atrevimiento, y… y…Te pido disculpas también Granger… Hermione… Por haberme comportado como idiota con Harriet y contigo. No sé por qué, pero luego de hablar con Bruce sentí una fuerte necesidad de decírtelo.

— Y yo también me disculpo — dijo Pansy —. He sido una tonta también. Finalmente, todos somos magos y brujas, tenemos que apoyarnos y convivir en armonía para no parecernos a los mortífagos.

La pareja estaba anonadada. Les era imposible creer lo que escuchaban. ¿Tendría Herb algo que ver con eso? Y si así fuera, ¿de qué magia se habrá valido? Ahora ya solo faltaba que el mismo Malfoy se disculpara también.

— ¡Hey, ustedes, oigan! — gritó otra voz, al voltear vieron que se trataba de Goyle —. ¡Puf! Los he buscado por todas partes ¡Puf! ¿Alguno ha visto a Draco? No lo han visto desde el partido de quidditch.

— Pues no, en realidad no — dijo Ron, extrañado por la pregunta —, yo creía que no se separaban ustedes.

— Lo perdí de vista después del juego — explicó Goyle —, y como sé que ustedes andan en todos lados, pues creí que lo habrían visto. Bueno, voy a seguir buscándolo.

Todos quedaron extrañadísimos al escuchar a Goyle. se retiraron preguntándose dónde podría estar Malfoy, si no se había ido del colegio…


	9. Capítulo nueve: Al Acecho

HARRY POTTER Y LA PLANTA DE LA VIDA

Capítulo nueve: Al Acecho

Hermione y Ron encontraron más tarde a Ginny y a Harry en la sala común, y les contaron lo que les había pasado con Lavender, y lo que Goyle les había dicho sobre Malfoy.

— Mmm… Pues sí que está raro — dijo Harry pensativo —. Para que Goyle se preocupe así, Malfoy debe estar en problemas.

— Deberíamos organizarnos para buscarle — sugirió Ginny —. Me cae mal, pero es un compañero, a pesar de todo no merece estar en peligro.

— Creo que tienes razón Ginny — la apoyó Hermione —. Vengan, vamos a ver quiénes más quieran ayudar a buscarlo.

Al salir, se encontraron con Neville, quien iba entrando a la sala, y les preguntó a dónde iban tan apurados. Los chicos le informaron, y Neville les dijo algo que los sorprendió.

— Pero si me acabo de encontrar con Malfoy de camino hacia acá, y hasta me preguntó por ti Harry. Le dije que no te había visto hoy, me dio las gracias y se fue rumbo a su sala común. Dijo que te buscaría después.

Los chicos estaban confundidos. Primero, aparecía Goyle, la sombra de Malfoy de tiempo completo, diciendo que "su señor" estaba perdido. Y ahora Neville decía que Malfoy estaba ¿bien?, y que hasta había preguntado por Harry.

— Aquí hay gato encerrado — dijo Harry —. Hay algo que no está bien.

— Opino igual — dijo Ron — ¿Malfoy preguntando por ti? ¿Qué no te odiaba a muerte?

— Y además — apuntó Ginny —, hasta le dio las gracias a Neville. ¿Cuándo se había visto eso?

— Pues sí que está raro — dijo finalmente Harry —, pero qué bueno que está bien. Ya me lo encontraré y veré qué cosa quiere. Por ahora, voy a ver a la profesora McGonagall, debo consultarle unas cosas, ¿vienes Ginny?

— No gracias Harry — contestó la pelirroja —, prefiero quedarme a descansar.

— Pues yo debo ir a la biblioteca — dijo Hermione, a quien Harry le había hecho con discreción una seña —, ya saben, los deberes…

— Y yo iré al comedor — dijo Ron, entendiendo a sus amigos —, veré si aún hay algo de cenar, tengo hambre.

Dejando a Ginny y a Neville, los tres amigos se fueron en diferentes direcciones, aunque ellos sabían por sus señas secretas que se verían en el mismo sitio, el salón de menesteres. Al llegar, invocaron la entrada del salón, que se abrió y se cerró luego de que entraran, Ninguno se percató de que alguien oculto en las sombras los había seguido, y ahora escuchaba a través del muro su conversación.

— Bueno amigos — empezó Harry —. Ahora que Malfoy apareció, debemos ponernos a pensar en serio a quién deberíamos revivir con el poder de la planta. Son muchas personas, pero habrá que decidirse por una. La lista incluye a…

— ¡Vaya sorpresa! — dijo el espía para sí mismo —. Así que Harry Potter tiene una planta de la vida… eso es muy interesante…

Adentro, los chicos pensaban a quién elegir, y aunque todos tenían su candidato, ninguno se atrevía a mencionarlo. Por fin, Ron se animó a hablar.

— ¡Pues qué demonios! Yo he pensado que deberíamos revivir a…

— Ya sé Ron — le interrumpió Hermione —, deseas que sea tu hermano Fred, ¿no es cierto?

— ¿Eh? — dijo el pelirrojo —. Bueno, sí…¡No, no, no, no! Yo estaba pensando en Sirius…

— ¡¿Cómo?! — dijo Harry con sorpresa —. Pero si yo sí estaba pensando en Fred, aunque…

— No me digas Harry — volvió a interrumpir la castaña —, estabas pensando en Dumbledore como yo, ¿verdad que sí?

— Pues… no — dijo el moreno —, pensaba en el profesor Snape…

— ¿Pe-pero por qué? — dijo Hermione —, si es un hombre amargado, lleno de rencores, que odiaba a tus padres, y…

— No los odiaba — dijo Harry —. Me di cuenta de algo el día que me salvó la vida, él amaba en secreto a mi madre, pero nunca se lo dijo, porque quería que fuera feliz. Siempre fingía estar molesto, pero era para ocultar a todos, y sobre todo a sí mismo, que yo era el hijo que él nunca pudo tener.

— ¡Niños estúpidos! — se dijo el espía —. No tienen idea del poder que van a desperdiciar, reviviendo a alguno de ésos inútiles. Yo sí sabré darle buen uso a esa planta, y mi señor tenebroso estará feliz…

Mientras, adentro las cosas iban subiendo de tono, a pesar de la sorpresa que causó la revelación de Harry.

— ¿Y cómo supiste…? Bueno, eso no importa ya — dijo Hermione —. Yo sigo creyendo que esta escuela debe seguir teniendo a Dumbledore como guía, nadie mejor que él para seguir protegiéndonos de los mortífagos que quedan, y…

— Pero él ya deseaba descansar Hermione — contestó el moreno —, por eso me pidió ayuda para destruir los horrocruxes, sabía que ya no podría hacerlo solo.

— ¿Y tú Ron? — dijo la castaña, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo — ¿Cuáles son tus motivos, por qué Sirius y no Fred?

— Fred estaba medio loco — dijo Ron —, y a veces era insoportable, tanto como George. Pero al fin y al cabo, era de buen corazón. Sé que nunca pretendió morir así, pero sé que en cualquier momento hubiera dado su vida por la de cualquiera de nosotros. Me duele mucho no tenerlo conmigo, pero él tomó el riesgo como todos nosotros, nadie lo obligó a hacer nada que no quisiera. Murió como un héroe, y así lo quiero recordar. Sé que él estaría de acuerdo en eso. En cambio, Harry no ha tenido nunca la oportunidad de tener una familia con él, y como no podría elegir a uno solo de sus padres porque sería egoísta, elijo a Sirius por él.

Harry y Hermione lo miraron asombrados. Nunca creyeron que Ron pudiera hablar así.

— Pues mi voto sigue siendo para Dumbledore — dijo Hermione —, o si no, que sea para Fred.

— Y el mío para Snape — dijo Harry —, o en todo caso, para Lupin, para seguir aprendiendo Defensa…

— ¡Pues el mío es para Sirius! — gritó Ron, azotando la mesa — ¡Y no cambiaré de opinión!

— Cálmate Ron, no hagas escándalo — le dijo Harry, pero el pelirrojo estaba rojo de ira.

Eso fue lo último que el espía escuchó, debía retirarse antes de que alguien lo viera, pero decidió seguir vigilando los movimientos de los chicos, hasta que lo llevaran a la planta. Mientras, los chicos continuaban discutiendo, sin llegar a nada concreto. Herb entonces entró en la discusión, pues al azotar la mano que traía el reloj en la mesa, Ron lo había despertado.

— ¿Pero qué pasa amitos? — dijo Herb desperezándose — ¿Por qué están molestos, hice algo malo?

— No Herb — dijo Hermione —. Sólo discutíamos sobre quién reviviría con tu poder

— ¿De verdad? — dijo la criaturilla —. Entonces, ¿quiere decir que ya no estaremos juntos, y que ya no me enseñarán más cosas de los humanos?

La pregunta los sacó de balance. Se habían dado cuenta de que, a medida que Herb aprendía cosas de ellos, comenzaba a comportarse como un ser humano real, no imaginario como hasta ahora.

— Bueno pequeños amos — les dijo Herb, comprendiendo su silencio —. Entiendo que fue para eso que fui creado, y estaré de acuerdo en cualquier decisión que tomen. ¿Ya han decidido quién será la persona que volverá a la vida?

— Aún no Herb — contestó Harry por los tres —. Nos es muy difícil decidirlo, como te habrás dado cuenta.

— Bueno amito Potter, si me lo permite, les haré una sugerencia; ¿Por qué no lo decide la suerte? Así ninguno se sentirá mal por cargar todo el peso de la decisión, y serán tan amigos como siempre.

Los tres amigos lo meditaron por unos momentos. Quizá Herb tenía razón, y así ninguno se sentiría obligado a decidir, con lo que los otros no lo verían con odio ni se rompería su amistad. Incluso Ron olvidó su enojo y parecía estar de acuerdo con los argumentos de su amiguito volador.

— ¿Saben? — dijo la castaña rompiendo el silencio —. Creo que Herb tiene razón. Yo estoy de acuerdo, no me siento capaz de tomar una decisión de ese tamaño.

— Creo que yo tampoco — dijo Ron, acercándose a Hermione y poniéndole una mano en el hombro —. Lo mejor será que la suerte decida. ¿Qué opinas tú Harry?

A Harry le pasaron por la cabeza todos los rostros de los fallecidos, y sintió que lo miraban con seriedad, como queriendo decirle que una decisión así no estaba en poder de unos chicos que se habían encontrado por casualidad la oportunidad de regresar a uno de ellos a la vida.

— Está bien — dijo finalmente el moreno —. Que sea a la suerte. Hagamos un sorteo y prometamos que estaremos de acuerdo en quién será el elegido, sin importar quién sea.

Los tres dieron su palabra, y Hermione hizo aparecer una pecera, lápiz y papel. Pusieron los nombres de todos los difuntos, incluídos los padres de Harry, los revolvieron y le pidieron a Herb que sacara uno. Éste le entregó el papel a Harry, quien lo abrió despacio y lo leyó, pasándoselo a Hermione y ella a Ron. Todos asintieron de común acuerdo.

— Bueno, ya está decidido — dijo Harry —, ahora hagámoslo, no sé si podamos esperar más.

— Iré por la planta, la dejé en mi dormitorio — dijo Hermione —, volveré en un momento para irnos al cementerio.

La castaña salió cautelosamente, para no encontrarse con alguien conocido y tener que explicar qué hacía en la sala de menesteres. Mientras tanto, los chicos cavilaban aún sobre la decisión que acababan de tomar.

— Caray — decía Ron —. Jamás pensé en que fuera tan difícil tomar estas decisiones. Me pregunto cómo tomarán los revividos así el verse en esta vida de nuevo…

Harry puso cara de sorpresa. Casi sin querer, Ron acababa de decir algo muy importante, ¿ el revivido en realidad QUERÍA serlo? Si hubiera dado la vida por una causa buena, importante para él, y se sintiera satisfecho por ello, ¿querría volver a estar con vida? Cayó en la cuenta de que todos y cada uno de los fallecidos, en realidad había dado su propia vida, a cambio de que Harry venciera al Señor Tenebroso, tal y como decía la Profecía. Habían centrado sus esperanzas en el chico que vivió, el chico de la cicatriz de rayo tenía que vivir para salvar a todo el mundo mágico, y quienes murieron estaban conscientes de eso. Todos sabían el riesgo que corrían, y aún así lo tomaron, todo por él. ¿Cómo le explicarían a la persona revivida esa decisión, porqué ella y no otra? ¿El mundo mágico lo entendería?

— Ron, creo que estamos a punto de cometer un error — le dijo al pelirrojo levantándose —. Vamos, tenemos que alcanzar a Hermione.

Ambos salieron del salón de menesteres, y sabiendo que estaba prohibido aparecerse dentro de las instalaciones del colegio, echaron a correr hacia la torre de Griffyndor, por el camino Harry le decía a su amigo las conjeturas que había hecho.

Al llegar a la torre, se encontraron con Neville Longbottom en la puerta, y le preguntaron si había visto a la castaña. Éste les dijo que la había visto entrar pero no salir, así que pensaba que estaría aún en su dormitorio. Los chicos le dieron las gracias, y se apresuraron a entrar a la sala común que estaba vacía, donde le pidieron a Herb que se convirtiera en Harriet, para que pudiera entrar en el dormitorio de chicas sin levantar sospecha. Así lo hizo, pero volvió para decirles que ni Hermione ni la planta estaban allí.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — dijo Ron desesperado — ¿A dónde se habrá ido Hermione?

— No lo sé — dijo el moreno —. Tendremos que salir a buscarla, tal vez regresó a la sala de los menesteres a buscarnos…

En ese momento, Harry fue interrumpido por el sonoro crepitar del fuego de la chimenea, y una voz conocida los interrumpió.

— No te molestes en buscar a Granger, Potter — dijo la voz —. Ella está conmigo, igual que su preciosa planta.

Al voltear a la chimenea se quedaron helados. La voz pertenecía a Draco Malfoy, cuyo rostro aparecía en esos momentos entre las brasas, quien esbozando una sonrisa maléfica continuó hablando.

— Te diré dónde estamos Potter, a ver si te atreves a venir por ella y por mí. Búscame en el claro central del Bosque Prohibido, y mejor no tardes mucho, porque quién sabe si encuentres a Granger aún en una pieza. ¡JA, JA ,JA, JA JA!

— ¡ESPERA MALFOY! — gritó Harry — ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

— Poder, Potter — dijo el rubio —, un enorme poder que ustedes tienen, y que sólo funcionará si están los tres juntos. Quiero ese poder a cambio de la vida de tu amiguita. Ven a buscarme Potter, o ella lo pagará…

La imagen desapareció de la chimenea, dejando a nuestros amigos desesperados, y preocupados por lo que Malfoy pudiera hacerle a Hermione, teniéndole tanto rencor como el que sentía por ellos mismos.

— Pronto Ron, vamos a rescatarla — dijo Harry apresurando a su amigo.

— ¿Y yo qué hago amito Potter? — dijo Herb-Harriet. Los chicos se habían olvidado de que estaba allí.

— Irás con nosotros — dijo Harry —, pero te esconderás y sólo saldrás si te necesitamos, ¿entendiste?

— Sí amito Potter — contestó la chica —, pierda cuidado, les ayudaré y haré lo que pidan.

— Ha-Harry — dijo Ron, temblando —. E-ese lugar n-no es cerca de-de la guarida de la… de la…

— Sí Ron — dijo Harry mirando a su amigo —, está cerca de la guarida de Aragog, la agromántula de Hagrid. Pero aguanta amigo, es por Hermione, no podemos dejarla con ese hurón. Además, Herb estará con nosotros.

— Sí amito Weasley — dijo Herb-Harriet animándolo —. Descuide, yo los cuidaré de esa agre… agra… agrom… lo que sea.

— Agromántula Herb — explicó Harry —. Pero debes saber que es una bestia muy peligrosa, aún para los magos.

— No importa amito Potter — dijo resueltamente Herb-Harriet —. Todo sea por salvar a la amita Granger.

Ron se convenció al fin y, dominando su miedo, salió junto con Herb-Harriet y Harry a enfrentar el peligro.


	10. Capítulo diez: No te Vayas

HARRY POTTER Y LA PLANTA DE LA VIDA

Capítulo diez: No te Vayas

Comenzaba a hacerse tarde, y los chicos junto con Herb-Harriet se acercaban al lugar. Iban rápido, pero con precaución para evitar cualquier tipo de trampa que pudiese haber en el camino. Se habían saltado las clases faltantes, y tenían que andar con cuidado por si los salían a buscar.

— Mucho cuidado, ya estamos cerca — dijo Harry a los otros dos —. Herb, es mejor que permanezcas oculto, no sabemos a qué nos vamos a enfrentar y podemos necesitarte. Tengo un mal presentimiento…

— Bien amito Potter, estaré pendiente — contestó Herb-Harriet con decisión.

Ron y Harry continuaron avanzando poco a poco, hasta que entraron en el claro. Otearon hacia todas partes, pero no había señales ni de Malfoy ni de Hermione por ninguna parte.

— ¡Bien Malfoy, aquí estamos! — gritó el moreno, mientras ambos alistaban sus varitas y se cubrían las espaldas — ¡Ahora sal y da la cara!

— Je, je, je — escucharon los chicos, sin ver a nadie —. Muy bien, los felicito, esto significa que su amiguita les importa mucho más de lo que pensaba.

— ¡Sal ya Malfoy, no seas cobarde! — gritó Ron desesperado.

— ¡Ya veremos quién es el cobarde, pecoso cabeza de fósforo! — dijo la voz, para luego gritar la invocación de un hechizo — ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Una luz rojiza salió de entre unos arbustos, y apenas les dio tiempo a los chicos de tirarse al suelo esquivándola. La luz dio en el hueco de un árbol, y algo dentro de él la reflejó, regresando hacia donde había salido, pero esta vez hizo blanco directo en los rescatadores, desarmándolos y derribándolos. Fue entonces que, del lugar del que había salido el hechizo, hizo su aparición Draco Malfoy, halando con fuerza a una Hermione atada y amordazada y trayendo consigo la planta de la vida, la cual se veía más seca que antes.

— Bien, bien — dijo Malfoy con cara de satisfacción —. Ahora que están juntitos, no creo que tengan inconveniente en obsequiarme el poder de la vida de su pequeña planta, ¿verdad?

— N-no sabemos d-de qué hablas — dijo Harry tratando de erguirse.

— ¡Vamos Potter, déjate de juegos! — le gritó el rubio, enfadándose —. Ambos sabemos muy bien que si esta planta se muere, nadie revivirá. Eso tal vez no te importe mucho, pero sé de sobra que la vida de tus amigos sí te importa. Así que, ¿con quién comienzo, con tu amiguita castaña, o con tu escudero ahí tirado?

— ¿Q-qué tal c-conmigo, ca-cabellos d-de m-muñeca? — dijo una voz a espaldas de Malfoy. Era Herb-Harriet, quien había rodeado los árboles para situarse a espaldas del rubio. Había tomado una vara seca del piso, y simulaba enarbolar una varita mágica.

— Vaya, vaya, ¿y tú quién eres dulzura? — dijo socarronamente el rubio, quitándole atención a los chicos — ¿Acaso eres un juguetito nuevo de éstos niños?

— T-tal vez — dijo Herb-Harriet sonriendo retadoramente —, p-pero a-apuesto a-a q-que n-no aguantas ju-jugar c-conmigo, be-bebito de-de papi.

— ¡A mi nadie me insulta! — dijo el rubio — ¡Ahora verás! ¡CRUCIO!

El hechizo hizo blanco directo en el cuerpo de Harriet, pero al caer hizo un gesto con la mano y las varitas de sus amos regresaron a sus dueños.

— ¡Déjala Malfoy, defiéndete! — le gritaron los chicos, pero ya Malfoy lanzaba otro hechizo sobre Harriet, arrojándola más lejos y yendo a caer muy cerca de la entrada de la guarida de Aragog. El ruido que hizo al caer despertó a los hijos de la agromántula, que cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Harriet y la arrastraron hacia su madriguera.

— ¡No, Harriet defiéndete! — gritaban los chicos, mientras veían a las arañas arrastrando el cuerpo, Hermione lo veía también llorando y tratando de zafarse de sus ataduras. Fue demasiado tarde para hacer algo, las arañas fueron muy rápidas y se llevaron el cuerpo hasta que desaparecieron entre los árboles.

— Bueno — dijo Malfoy con cara de satisfacción, mientras apuntaba a Hermione con su varita —. Creo que ahora podremnos continuar sin que nos interrumpan. Como iba diciendo, el trato es este: la vida de su amiguita de sangre-sucia, a cambio del poder de la planta.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres Malfoy? — dijo Harry —. Si querías que reviviéramos a tu madre, nos lo hubieras pedido amablemente…

— ¿Mi madre? ¡JA, JA,JA, JA, JA,! ¡No me hagan reír, niñitos tontos! ¡Es el Señor Tenebroso quien se levantará de entre los muertos! ¡Miren allá!

Los chicos voltearon hacia donde les indicaba, y vieron estupefactos lo inimaginable: Arriba de sus cabezas, colgando de una soga atada a su cintura, estaba el verdadero Malfoy, desmayado.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — atinó a decir Harry.

— ¡JA! ¿No lo has adivinado Potter? — dijo el falso Malfoy, mientras su cara se deformaba a la par de su cuerpo. El impostor había usado poción multijugos que ahora perdía sus efectos. Cuando la transformación terminó, los chicos no creían a sus ojos. Frente a ellos estaba nada menos que Barty Crouch, quien le tendiera a Harry aquella trampa durante la Copa de los Tres Magos, y lo llevara a enfrentarse con Lord Voldemort, lo que le costó la vida a Cedric Diggory.

— ¿P-pero, cómo…? — dijo Ron sorprendido — ¿No estabas encerrado en Azkaban?

— Je, je, siempre hay formas de escapar de una prisión — dijo Barty satisfecho —, sobre todo si tienes una pequeña reserva de poción multijugos para emergencias. Lo demás es fácil. Observación de tu víctima, la acechas, la capturas y listo, obtienes lo que buscas, es este caso, la manera de que mi Señor Tenebroso vuelva a vivir, y se deshaga de ti de una vez, Harry Potter.

— ¿Pero, cómo te enteraste de la planta? — preguntó Harry, aunque en realidad estaba haciendo tiempo para pensar en algo.

— Bueno, no lo supe hasta después de que me convertí en ese traidor de Malfoy — dijo Barty con furia —, lo elegí porque así podría vigilarte sin que te me acercaras demasiado, fue fácil aplicarle una maldición imperius y hacerle quedarse en el estadio, el tiempo suficiente para que nadie nos viera salir hacia el bosque prohibido, donde cómodamente pude convertirme en su doble, dejándolo aquí bien resguardadito lejos de las arañas, pues podría serme de utilidad otro día. Luego los seguí sin que me vieran, y me enteré de la existencia de ésta plantita maravillosa, con la que mi Señor regresará a la vida ¡y será para darte muerte Harry Potter!

— No podrás usarla Crouch — dijo Harry sin dejar de apuntarle —. Resulta que la chica que arrojaste a las arañas era en realidad el alma salida de la planta. Nosotros le pedimos que tomara esa forma, para evitar que cayera en manos de mortífagos como tú. Y ahora que la destruiste, nadie revivirá.

Barty desencajó el rostro en un horrible gesto de furia, y con desprecio arrojó a Hermione y la planta al suelo, y comenzó a halarse los cabellos con desesperación, maldiciendo a los chicos y a su suerte. Hizo tanto ruido, que atrajo la atención de las arañas, que comenzaron a salir a buscar alimento desde su guarida.

— ¡Ahora van a morir niños estúpidos, ya no me sirven para nada! — les gritó Crouch, apuntándoles con su varita. Los chicos se aprestaron a defenderse, pero en el instante en que Crouch iba a atacarlos, una luz clarísima salió de entre los árboles, desde donde las arañas salían, y formó una especie de domo alrededor de los chicos, quedando fuera de la vista de Crouch, quien comenzó a lanzar maldiciones al domo, pero todas se estrellaban en el domo, y lo único que provocaban era que se adelgazara un poco con cada ataque. Dentro, los chicos desataron a Hermione, y ya pensaban en cómo salir del problema, cuando vieron que en la pared interior del domo aparecía la cara de Herb, que les sonreía a pesar de que hacía gestos de dolor cuando una maldición se estrellaba por fuera.

— ¡Herb, eres tú! — gritó Hermione con alegría — ¡Ya sabía que no nos fallarías amigo!

— Sí amita Granger ¡ouch! — dijo Herb, disimulando su dolor —, ahora deben irse, yo los cubriré. Sálvense amitos, me encantó conocerlos y aprender de ustedes.

— ¿Eh, qué quieres decir Herb? — dijo Ron, queriendo no adivinar lo que esas palabras significaban.

— ¡No Herb, no lo hagas! — dijo Harry, que ya había adivinado las intenciones de su amiguito volador. De repente, se abrió un agujero en la parte alta del domo, y los chicos se sintieron succionados por él, saliendo disparados hacia el cielo, desde donde pudieron ver a Barty Crouch gritando, mientras las arañas que había molestado daban cuenta de él.

— ¡HEEERB, NO TE MUERAAAS, VIVEEEE, POR FAVOOORR! — gritaron los chicos mientras se elevaban por los aires. Cuando comenzaban a caer, sucedió algo extraordinario; Hermione se convirtió en una hermosa lechuza color castaño, Ron se vio transformado en un halcón, y Harry vio cambiado su cuerpo por el de un enorme cóndor. Éste y el halcón chillaron algo que solo la lechuza entendió, y se lanzaron en picada hasta más debajo de los árboles, mientras la lechuza emprendía el vuelo rumbo a Hogwarts. Pronto la alcanzaron sus amigos, y vio con sorpresa que Harry el cóndor llevaba cargando a Malfoy, quien seguía desmayado, mientras Ron el halcón llevaba en una garra las varitas mágicas y en la otra la maceta de la planta.

— ¡IIIIIIIAAAAAAACC! ¡IIIIAAAAACC! (¡Vayan a la torre!) — chilló el cóndor, adelantándose a sus amigos, quienes siguieron hacia Griffyndor, mientras veían al cóndor llevar a Malfoy a la torre de Slytherin. Más tarde, el cóndor se reunió con la lechuza y el halcón en la torre de Griffindor, entrando por una alta ventana descendió hasta la sala común, donde los otros lo esperaban. Ron el halcón había puesto la planta en la mesita de centro de la sala, y estaban posados en el respaldo de los sillones.

— ¡UUUUHH,UUHHUUU,UUHH! (¿Y ahora, qué hacemos?) — dijo Hermione la lechuza.

— ¡EEEEIIIII! ¡EEEIIII! (Descansemos, estoy agotado) — respondió Ron el halcón, acicalándose las plumas.

— ¡IIIAACC! ¡IIAACC! ¡IIIAACC! (De acuerdo, quedémonos aquí) — dijo Harry el cóndor, acomodándose para descansar. Los tres se quedaron dormidos, soñando con su pequeño amigo Herb.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se despertaron adoloridos de los brazos, no sabían que era tan cansado volar como las aves. Era temprano, estaba apenas amaneciendo, pero los despertó la incomodidad de estar dormidos en los brazos de los sillones de la sala común. Pero lo que los terminó de despertar fueron los tenues sollozos de Hermione, quien había despertado abrazada a la planta, y ahora lloraba por haberla encontrado seca, totalmente marchita. Los muchachos sólo atinaron a abrazarse a su amiga, no había palabras para consolarla, ni les importaba ya el hecho de que no podrían revivir a nadie, sólo sabían que su pequeño amigo Herb se había ido para siempre.


	11. Final 1: La esperanza nunca muere

HARRY POTTER Y LA PLANTA DE LA VIDA

Primer final: La esperanza nunca muere

Los chicos estaban desconsolados. Hermione apenas si levantaba la vista de la maceta, Ron la tenía abrazada por los hombros, y Harry palmeaba la espalda de su amigo en señal de solidaridad. Estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos, hasta que el moreno habló.

— Valor amigos — les dijo a la pareja —. Tenemos que enfrentarlo. Herb se sacrificó por nosotros, debemos seguir adelante.

— Sí-sí Harry — contestó Ron —, pe-pero e-es que… otra mu-muerte, no es tan fácil de- de…

— Ya, ya Ron — lo consoló Hermione entre lágrimas —. C-como dice Harry, te-tengamos valor, y…

— ¡Oigan ustedes tres! — les gritó Ginny, quien venía bajando la escalera de los dormitorios femeninos —. Pero qué madrugadores se han vuelto últimamente. Si ya están listos, vámonos a la nueva clase, no me la quiero perder.

— E-está bien Ginny — le dijo Harry —, pero antes debemos decirte algo. Es una noticia bastante fuerte. Es sobre Harriet, ella…

— ¡Hey, hey, espera un poco! — lo interrumpió la pelirroja —. Antes que nada, ¿quién es Harriet?

Los chicos se quedaron pasmados. Al parecer, Ginny no recordaba nada sobre Harriet, lo que suponía que su desaparición había sido total, incluyendo los recuerdos de quienes la conocieron, con excepción de nuestros amigos. Más tarde se asegurarían preguntándole a Luna o a alguien más, ahora, había que explicarle algo a Ginny.

— Eehh… No es nada Ginny — se apresuró a decir Hermione —, fue un mal sueño de Harry, soñó que tus padres te cambiaban el nombre, eso es todo.

— Oh, vaya — dijo la pelirroja, algo escéptica —. Bueno, cálmate Harry, eso no ocurrirá. Tiienes Ginny para rato, y lo sabes bien.

— Je,je, sí, es cierto — confirmó el moreno, siguiendo la corriente —. Pero bueno, ¿nos decías algo de una nueva clase?

— ¡Ah, sí! — contestó Ginny, olvidándose del tema —. Chicos, tenemos nueva clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con un nuevo profesor, que dicen que es el mejor de los aurores que ha habido nunca, y que desea mucho enseñarnos, luego que supo de nuestra batalla contra Ya-Saben-Quién. Vamos ya, quiero llegar antes de que McGonagall lo presente.

Los chicos salieron de la torre de Griffindor algo extrañados, pero aún con el dolor de la pérdida de Herb clavado en sus corazones. Ninguno imaginaba la sorpresa que les esperaba en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Al llegar, se acomodaron en sus asientos de siempre, sentándose de tal forma que las chicas quedaban en medio de los chicos. Por fin, cuando el salón estaba lleno, entró la profesora McGonagall, seguida de un caballero alto y fornido, cuya pinta era bastante extraña, que para estar entre magos ya era mucho decir: Su cabello era entrecano, con mechones rojizos oscuros, una larga cicatriz le cruzaba casi todo el rostro, llevaba un sombrero otrora de copa bastante maltratado y parchado, un largo abrigo café oscuro bastante remendado, guantes de lana sin dedos, botas altas enlodadas, un nudoso bastón rematado por una piedra translúcida que cambiaba de brillo y de colores, y cubría sus ojos con unas grandes y redondas gafas oscuras, y miraba a todos sus nuevos alumnos sin hacer gesto alguno. McGonagall hizo silencio y comenzó la presentación.

— Quieridos alumnos, hoy tengo el honor de presentarles a todos a su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. En su currículum podemos contar con…

McGonagall se alargó en su discurso, elogiando la impresionante carrera del profesor, entre lo que mencionó que había sobrevivido a revueltas en Azkaban, luchas contra dementores rebeldes y captura con vida de peligrosos mortífagos que se creían invencibles. De hecho, acababa de salir de San Mungo, donde estuvo algún tiempo en agonía por heridas mortales causadas en una de tantas luchas. Repentinamente sanó, y expresó sus deseos de compartir su experiencia y conocimientos entre los alumnos de Hogwarts, en especial a quienes enfrentaron al Señor Tenebroso y sus esbirros. Tal vez por eso no le quitaba la vista de encima a Harry y sus amigos, mientras McGonagall terminaba su discurso.

—… Y sin más preámbulo, dejo con ustedes a su maestro, el auror Reginald H. Strongwood.

Todos aplaudieron mientras McGonagall salía, dejando al auror a cargo del grupo. Cuando se hizo el silencio, el señor Strongwood comenzó a pasearse despacio entre los bancos, mirando a cada alumno con atención, lo que causó algo de tensión y nervios entre ellos.

— Buen día a todos — dijo el profesor, con una voz ronca y fuerte que asustó a algunos —. Sé de buena fuente que ustedes han tenido ya una fuerte experiencia, defendiéndose de los más poderosos mortífagos, ¿Cierto?

Una que otra vocecilla apagada asintió, los demás sólo movían las cabezas. El profesor los miró y habló más fuerte.

— ¡¿CIERTO!?

Esta vez, todos asintieron de viva voz, parecía que el maestro los había despertado de su letargo.

— También sé — continuó el auror, caminando nuevamente — que entre nosotros está la persona que se enfrentó cara a cara con el Señor Tenebroso, ¿es así?

— S- sí señor — dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie —, yo-yo lo hice.

El maestro le dedicó una larga mirada al moreno, como si lo estuviera estudiando con detenimiento. Finalmente lo miró a los ojos, y le preguntó.

— ¿Podría decirme, con la mayor exactitud posible, cuáles fueron los ataques que utilizó en su batalla, señor… Potter, verdad?

Harry se extrañó. ¿Cómo era posible que este hombre no supiera lo que todo el mundo mágico ya sabía, o al menos tenía una idea de lo que pasó esa noche? ¿Y además, dudaba de su nombre, siendo que había aparecido en el Profeta? Eso en verdad era extraño, pero igualmente Harry explicó con detalle lo que había repetido para mucha gente antes. Cuando terminó, el maestro le pidió sentarse, y se dirigió a la clase.

— Bien alumnos, ¿hay aquí alguien que me pueda indicar los errores que tuvo el señor Potter durante su batalla personal?

Una risita se dejó escuchar al fondo del salón. El profesor la escuchó, y haciendo un movimiento con el bastón, mandó la luz del sol que entraba por las altas ventanas a iluminar la parte trasera del aula, cayendo los rayos directamente sobre Draco Malfoy, que se burlaba de Harry.

— Me imagino que tiene una respuesta, señor… Malfoy, ¿cierto? — dijo el maestro dirigiéndose al rubio, quien se amedrentó un poco, pero contestó desafiante.

— Creo que yo mismo lo hubiera hecho mejor que Potter, señor.

— ¡Oh! Bueno, si eso piensa, entonces creo que usted siente que no tiene nada qué hacer en esta clase, ¿me equivoco? — dijo el maestro, dándole la espalda a la clase.

— Creo que esta clase siempre ha sido inútil, porque siempre acabamos defendiéndonos como podemos, no creo que usted haga la diferencia, señor.

La clase guardó un silencio sepulcral, esperando la respuesta del profesor, quien sonrió antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Malfoy.

— Le propondré algo, señor Malfoy. Si usted en este momento presenta el examen final de esta clase y lo aprueba, yo mismo me encargaré que jamás vuelva a ser molestado con la mención de la misma durante el tiempo que le reste de estancia en Hogwarts, y me encargaré también de recomendarlo para auror en jefe ante el Ministerio de Magia. Pero si no lo aprueba, pues tendrá que estudiar muy duro para prepararlo, durante todo el año, y se disculpará con sus compañeros por haber distraído el tiempo valioso de esta clase con fanfarronadas, ¿es un trato?

Malfoy miró a todos con desdén, y su orgullo hizo que aceptara el desafío del profesor. ¿Qué podría hacerle, que no conociera a estas alturas? Esbozando una sonrisa, aceptó.

— Bien señor Malfoy — dijo el maestro, comenzando a pasearse otra vez —. Antes que nada, debe saber que este examen será únicamente práctico, y usted tendrá que… ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

De repente, el maestro apuntó a Malfoy con su bastón, y la maldición prohibida salió veloz hacia su objetivo. Toda la clase se asustó, y Harry y Ron tuvieron la misma reacción, que fue cubrir con sus cuerpos a Ginny y a Hermione respectivamente, mientras un poco más atrás Neville hacía lo propio con Luna. Algunos habían cerrado los ojos por el resplandor, y otros por no ver el resultado final del atrevimiento de Malfoy. De pronto, se oyó un grito.

— ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! — gritaba Malfoy, cerrando los ojos. Luego, se hizo el silencio, que rompió la voz del profesor.

— Perdón señor Malfoy, no lo escuché bien, ¿qué decía?

Todos abrieron entonces los ojos, y no daban crédito a lo que veían. El rayo de luz de la maldición se había detenido en el aire, congelándose a escasos centímetros de la nariz de Malfoy, quien se había quedado petrificado de espanto, hasta que pudo articular palabra.

— Y-yo, l-lo s-siento, pro-profesor —musitó Malfoy asustado —, no l-lo vol-volveré a hacer.

— Bien señor Malfoy — dijo el maestro satisfecho —, pero el disculparse no lo eximirá de la nota que le pondré. Acaba usted de reprobar este examen, pero no se preocupe, al final del curso le daré otra oportunidad, igual que a todos, para la cual espero que estudien muy duro, porque la verdad no sería agradable ver a un reprobado. ¿De acuerdo alumnos?

Un "sí maestro" salió de todas las bocas, mientras el profesor halaba hacia sí mismo el rayo de la maldición, el cual se enrolló en el bastón como si fuera una serpentina de papel, haciendo un ruidito parecido a una trompetilla. Todos sacaron plumas y pergaminos, pues nadie quería perderse ni una sola palabra del profesor, al ver de lo que era capaz.

El profesor Strongwood continuó con la clase, que se alargó hasta casi mediodía, pues todos fueron minuciosamente examinados para saber en qué nivel estaban de conocimientos de Defensa, para darle una idea al maestro de dónde partir. La mejor nota la obtuvo Hermione, seguida de Ginny, Harry y Ron, y detrás de ellos Luna y Neville, y luego Malfoy y todos los demás. El profesor los felicitó por estar tan adelantados, a pesar de la frecuente ausencia de profesores para esta importante materia. Al final, nadie quería que terminara, pues deseaban saber cómo había hecho el maestro para congelar así la maldición prohibida.

— Ah… eso es algo muy fácil, queridos alumnos — dijo el maestro sonriendo —, pero me temo que aún no están listos para aprenderlo, pero, si ponen atención a sus deberes que les dejaré, les aseguro que averiguarán cómo hacerlo, es más, quien lo logre estará exento del examen final, ¿qué les parece?

— Pero profesor — preguntó Hermione —, eso es muy peligroso para que lo practiquemos solos, ¿cómo vamos a hacer para exentar?

— Avísenme y los ayudaré con gusto, señorita… Granger, ¿cierto? — contestó el maestro, mirando a su alumna a través de sus gruesas gafas oscuras —. Ahora, retirémonos a descansar, tengo entendido que la comida aquí es fantástica.

Todos salieron a tomar el descanso entre clases. Era viernes, y mientras estaban en el comedor la profesora McGonagall hizo un anuncio que les llenó de gusto; suspendería las clases por ser fin de semana, y podrían marcharse a descansar por el arduo trabajo que habían hecho al levantar otra vez el colegio. Todos estaban contentos, menos Hermione, Harry y Ron, quienes tras comer someramente regresaron a la sala común, a recoger lo que quedaba de la planta de la vida, pues pensaban ir a enterrarla a las orillas del lago de Hogwarts, como homenaje póstumo a su amiguito Herb. Por el camino, se encontraron con su nuevo profesor, el señor Strongwood.

— Hola queridos alumnos — los saludó el maestro —, ¿a dónde van tan tristes? Se supone que estarían contentos de poder ir a Hogsmeade a descansar.

— Iremos más tarde profesor — dijo Harry, que llevaba la planta —, tenemos algo qué hacer primero.

— Oh, muy bien, no los entretengo — respondió el profesor, y fijándose en la planta, les dijo —. Oigan, no me digan que van a tirar tan linda planta.

— Está muerta maestro — dijo Hermione, mientras una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla.

— A ver — dijo Strongwood, tomando la maceta —. Vaya, pero si es una planta de la vida, ¿Cómo la encontraron?

— Es largo de contar maestro — dijo Ron apesadumbrado —. Pero ya está marchita y vamos a… a… a tirarla.

— Oh bueno señor… Weasley, ¿cierto? — dijo el maestro —, si eso es lo que quieren, yo en su lugar la regaría y cuidaría el brotecillo que le ha empezado a salir.

Los chicos se miraron con desconcierto, mirando a la maceta con atención. Y en efecto, entre los tallos marchitos del la planta original, estaban luchando por salir un par de hojitas nuevas, con un pequeñísimo capullo entre ellas. Los ojos de los tres brillaron de contento, mientras el maestro les decía sonriendo.

— ¿Saben qué significa eso? Significa que hay un lazo entre esa planta y ustedes, y si desearon revivir a alguien con ella ese alguien seguramente está vivo ahora mismo. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor está muy cerca de ustedes.

— Eh, maestro, sin ofender, ¿por qué nos dice todo esto? — preguntó la castaña.

— Ah, pues sinceramente no lo sé, señorita Granger — dijo el maestro suspirando —, sólo sé que desde que llegué a esta escuela he sentido un peculiar acercamiento para con ustedes. Es algo así como si los conociera de alguna parte, pero no pudiera precisar de dónde. Bueno, lo importante es que cuiden su planta, quizá la hagan crecer muy bonita y… bueno, a lo mejor regresa su poder…

Así diciendo, el maestro se despidió de los tres, y mientras se alejaba los amigos comenzaron a discutir sobre dónde podría estar Herb en esos momentos, y sobre cómo cuidarían a la planta en adelante, para que nadie se enterara de su existencia hasta que creciera. Su nuevo profesor les había devuelto la esperanza, y emocionados, le gritaron desde lejos.

— ¡Hasta mañana profesor, estaremos listos!

El maestro se detuvo un momento y se giró para despedirse, dejando a los chicos con una inmensa alegría al bajar sus gafas oscuras y dedicarles un guiño con uno de sus grandes ojos color púrpura…

FIN


	12. Final 2: El amor Vivirá contigo

HARRY POTTER Y LA PLANTA DE LA VIDA

Segundo final: El amor vivirá contigo

Los chicos estaban desconsolados. Hermione apenas si levantaba la vista de la maceta, Ron la tenía abrazada por los hombros, y Harry palmeaba la espalda de su amigo en señal de solidaridad. Estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos, hasta que el moreno habló.

— Valor amigos — les dijo a la pareja —. Tenemos que enfrentarlo. Herb se sacrificó por nosotros, debemos seguir adelante.

— Sí-sí Harry — contestó Ron —, pe-pero e-es que… otra mu-muerte, no es tan fácil de- de…

— Ya, ya Ron — lo consoló Hermione entre lágrimas —. C-como dice Harry, te-tengamos valor, y…

— ¡Oigan ustedes tres! — les gritaron Ginny y George, entrando de improviso a la sala común —. Pero qué madrugadores se han vuelto últimamente. Si ya están listos, vámonos a la clase de Transformaciones, no nos la queremos perder.

— E-está bien chicos — les dijo Harry —, pero antes debemos decirles algo. Es una noticia bastante fuerte. Es sobre Harriet, ella…

— ¡Hey, hey, espera un poco! — lo interrumpió la pelirroja —. Antes que nada, ¿quién es Harriet?

Los chicos se quedaron pasmados. Al parecer, los pelirrojos no recordaban nada sobre Harriet, lo que suponía que su desaparición había sido total, incluyendo los recuerdos de quienes la conocieron, con excepción de nuestros amigos. Más tarde se asegurarían preguntándole a Luna o a alguien más, ahora, había que explicarles algo a Ginny y a George, pero ellos al parecer no lo necesitaban, puesto que George comenzó a hablar.

— Menos charla y más marcha chicos — les dijo el gemelo apresurándolos —. Escuché el rumor de que una chica de Beaubaxtons quiere cambiarse aquí, al parecer quiere aprender cerca de nosotros, los ganadores de la batalla de los mortífagos, ¿Se imaginan? A lo mejor es una belleza, como Fleur Delacour, pero si no, le daré como bienvenida mi bouquet de flores que entintan…

Mientras George hablaba casi sin parar, Hermione, Harry y Ron apenas le ponían atención, pues seguían pensando en Herb y lo que había pasado en el Bosque Prohibido. Pensaban en sepultar lo que quedaba de la planta en las orillas del lago de Hogwarts, como homenaje a su amiguito volador, cuando por fin llegaron al salón, donde la profesora McGonagall los esperaba. Sentada a su lado en un banco alto, estaba una chica que lucía de lo más extraño que hubieran visto antes; vestida a la manera gótica, con anillos y adornos plateados, su cabello era tan negro que hacía reflejos azulados, sus labios estaban pintados de negro al igual que sus uñas, pero su maquillaje no ocultaba las pecas de su rostro, ni su sombra de ojos oscura opacaba el verde esmeralda de sus pupilas. Estaba seria, con la cabeza agachada y mirando a todos entrar de reojo. Cuando todo el mundo hubo entrado, la maestra hizo silencio y comenzó a hablar.

— Bien queridos alumnos, éste es un día especial. Tenemos entre nosotros a una nueva compañera, que ha elegido nuestro colegio para terminar sus estudios de magia y hechicería, lo cual nos da un enorme gusto, y le daremos la más cordial de las bienvenidas. Ella ha sido ya seleccionada para pertenecer a la casa de Ravenclaw, por lo cual pido que alguien de esa casa le otorgue algo de su tiempo para que conozca el colegio y los manejos internos del mismo. ¿Qué tal usted, señorita Lovegood?

La aludida se levantó, y asintió con la cabeza mientras hacía una bomba de chicle. Luego saludó a la nueva alumna con la mano, a lo que ella respondió girando los ojos.

— Bien, bien — dijo la maestra —, ahora, dejemos que nuestra nueva alumna se presente. Adelante señorita, por favor.

La chica se levantó y paseó la mirada por el salón, deteniéndose brevemente en los chicos. Fue cuando su vista llegó hasta George que comenzó a hablar.

— Me llamo Harriet Hermann Ronaldson — comenzó —. Mis amigos me dicen Harriet, los demás no lo sé, nunca les he dado tiempo…

Ron se rió por lo bajo, pero se calló al ver la penetrante mirada de Harriet sobre él. Ella siguió hablando sobre su persona, habló de ser adoptada, de tener un hermanastro que le decía "prima", se llamaba Bruce y que era un cretino que se sentía galán de cine solo por estar guapo, que había problemas en su hogar por su rebeldía, y que se llevaría bien con todos si no se entrometían en su vida. Habló de sus gustos góticos que nada tenían que ver con la magia oscura, que sólo eran gustos que se daba para fastidiar a los demás y hacer que la respetaran. Cuando terminó de hablar, fue a sentarse en el único lugar vacío, que era al lado de Lavender Brown y Pansy Parkinson. Para hacerlo, tuvo que pasar cerca de los chicos, y Harry notó entonces que tenía un cierto parecido con Herb convertido en chica, pero lo descartó de inmediato, pues la Harriet que recordaba era dulce e inocente, y esta chica…

La clase continuó sin percances, y al terminar la chica nueva estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas, cuando Lavender le habló.

— Oye nueva, escuché todo lo que decías y creo que nos llevaremos bien, no importa que seas de Ravenclaw, tienes carácter para juntarte con nosotras, ¿quieres ayudarnos con unas chicas molestas de Griffyndor?

— Mmm… no, creo que no — dijo Harriet secamente sin mirar a Lavender.

— Ji, ji, ji, no, no nueva, creo que no entendiste, cuando yo invito a alguien, generalmente se acepta, no se discute.

— Y cuando yo digo no es NO, generalmente — contestó Harriet, levantándose y dejando ver que superaba en estatura a Lavender. Ésta sólo sonrió, entendiendo la indirecta (aunque bastante directa) y mientras Harriet continuaba guardando, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás para retirarse, pero tropezó con una silla y al caer dio un empujón a la novata, quien se fue de bruces contra su propia mesa. Lavender se asustó ante la posible reacción de Harriet, pero se llenó de terror cuando la novata volteó para descubrir al culpable. Se le había caído un lente de contacto, y ahora miraba a Lavender con coraje, con un ojo verde y el otro púrpura. Los chicos se habían dado cuenta de esto, pues la estaban esperando junto con Luna para llevarla a conocer Hogwarts. La reacción de Lavender fue inmediata, se tapó la boca con las manos y musitando un ininteligible "lo siento" salió casi corriendo del salón, seguida por Pansy Parkinson.

— ¡Que nadie se mueva hasta que encuentre mi lente! — ordenó la novata, agachándose para buscar a tientas. En eso, Luna se le acercó.

— Eh, Harriet… — la llamó.

— ¡¿Qué quieres rubia, no ves que estoy ocupa…?! — comenzó a vociferar Harriet, pero al ver a Luna se calmó. La rubia le extendía la mano, y en ella sostenía el lente de la chica, que le había caído por casualidad cuando Lavender empujó a la novata. Harriet lo tomó con cuidado, lo limpió y se lo puso, y ahora volvía a tener ambos ojos verdes. Luego miró a Luna, como queriendo disculparse, pero no decía nada. Entonces la rubia se adelantó.

— No fue nada, me gusta ayudar.

Harriet la miró con extrañeza tanto a ella como a sus amigos, que miraban la escena un poco más retirados.

— ¿No te asustan mis ojos? — le preguntó a Luna sin miramientos —. Son raros, ¿no lo crees?

— Sí lo son — contestó la rubia sonriendo —, son tan raros como yo.

— Eh… bonitos pendientes — dijo Harriet, por decir algo, fijándose en los pendientes de rábano de Luna.

— Me gustan los tuyos — dijo la rubia, mirando los pendientes en forma de cráneo de Harriet.

Se miraron a los ojos por un largo minuto, luego del cual, se dijeron a un tiempo "¿cambiamos?" lo que provocó la risa franca de ambas. Entonces Harriet, sintiéndose relajada, se quitó ambos lentes, quedando con sus ojos naturales de color púrpura.

— Aahhh… No me había sentido así en mucho tiempo — le dijo a Luna —. Siempre había querido ser yo misma, pero no podía. Mis ojos, mi estatura, mi forma de ser, todo me marginaba, y todos me veían raro, horrible, hasta mis primeros padres adoptivos me veían feo… Con los que vivo ahora ya se acostumbraron, pero dicen que soy una rebelde sin remedio. Por eso me enfermé, por la depresión que traía de mucho tiempo, y quería suicidarme, aunque no pude lograrlo. Sólo me lastimé, y estuve grave en el hospital, creí que me moría, pero no fue así… Me desperté, y tenía ganas de vivir, y extrañamente quería venir aquí, a estudiar a Hogwarts. Y ahora no me arrepiento de haber venido, aquí ha sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo que… que alguien me-me… sonríe…

Al terminar de hablar, una lágrima le resbaló por su pecosa mejilla, y cuando se la iba a limpiar con la mano, George le acercó un pañuelo. La chica lo aceptó, y luego de limpiarse la nariz con él se lo devolvió, para luego fijarse bien en el gemelo.

— Gracias pecoso. Y a propósito, ¿Por qué me veías tan insistentemente durante la clase? ¿Acaso para ti tengo cara de extraterrestre, o algo así?

— ¿Eh, cómo? ¡No, no claro que no! — dijo George, poniéndose nervioso y tan colorado como su cabello —. Lo-lo que pa-pasa es que, yo, que yo… pues… yo…

El gemelo no sabía qué decir, y en un momento, hizo un movimiento con las manos que dejó al descubierto el bouquet de broma que traía, y que tiempo atrás, luego de ver a Harriet se arrepintió de entregárselo. La chica lo vio y rápidamente se lo arrebató de las manos.

— ¿Son para mí, para darme la bienvenida? — dijo Harriet sonriendo —. Vaya, qué detalle. A ver qué tal huelen.

Todos se asustaron al ver que Harriet se llevaba el ramillete a la cara, pero el único que reaccionó fue George, quien gritó "¡NOOO!" y le volvió a arrebatar el bouquet, y al quitárselo las flores empezaron a arrojar tinta, cayéndole toda de lleno en la cara y el uniforme al gemelo. Harriet se quedó de una pieza, aunque limpia, mirando a George con seriedad.

— ¿Ibas a embromarme con eso pecoso, ibas a darme una "novatada"? — dijo Harriet acercándose al gemelo.

— Yo… Yo… Esteee… Sí, digo no, yo… no era, yo la estaba… — contestó George, tan colorado que se notaba bajo la tinta.

— Y luego te arrepentiste… y por eso me las quitaste… para que no me ensuciara, ¿Verdad? — volvió a decir Harriet, mirando con fijeza al gemelo.

— Bueno, es que tú… y las flores… eran un chiste… pero no para ti, no, no, no… eran otra cosa… y yo… yo… ¡MMMMPPPHHHH!

George no pudo decir más. Harriet lo había halado del cuello de la camisa (era tan alta como él) y se había prendido de sus labios dándole un gran beso, luego del cual se separó del gemelo, mostrando la cara también manchada de tinta.

— Ahora sí, díganme — dijo Harriet dirigiéndose a todos —, ¿he pasado bien mi "novatada"?

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia, mientras Harriet le repetía la dosis de besos al sorprendido George, y le hablaba al oído mientras sonreía.

— No besas nada mal pecoso, nada mal…

Luego de limpiarse un poco, Harriet confesó que se fijó en George desde que éste entró, y por su parte el gemelo hizo la misma confesión, que le había gustado tanto Harriet que no se atrevió a hacerle la broma del bouquet, y que luego no sabía dónde esconderlo.

— Qué forma tan original de presentarte con George, Harriet, —le dijo Luna —. Ahora te presentaré a todos nuestros amigos. Primero, está mi novio Neville Longbottom, luego la hermana de George es Ginny y su otro hermano Ron, después viene Hermione que es su casi- novia, y finalmente el prometido de Ginny, Harry Potter.

La presentación dejó a todos estupefactos. ¿Tan evidente era ya que se querían en secreto? Bueno, si lo sabe Dios y ahora lo sabía Luna, pues que lo sepa el mundo, y diciendo y haciendo, las respectivas parejas se abrazaron sonrientes.

— A ver Luna — dijo Harriet, cerrando los ojos y haciendo gesto de concentración —, déjame ver si me los aprendí; primero está el distraído, luego la romántica, sigue el glotón, después la sabelotodo y al último el árbitro amigo de todos, ¿me equivoqué?

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! — rió Luna —, no te equivocaste, estuvo correcto, solamente falté yo.

— Ah, pues muy fácil — rió Harriet —, tú eres… mi primer mejor amiga. ¡Y todos ustedes también!

Todos se alegraron de que Harriet no fuera la chica huraña que aparentaba ser, y se abrazaron de gusto dándole la bienvenida a la novata.

— Por cierto Harry, hablando de presentaciones — le dijo Ginny a su nuevo novio —, ¿Cómo sabías que el nombre de la chica nueva era Harriet? Nos ibas a decir algo de ella en la sala común.

— Eh... Pues... creo que adiviné — dijo el moreno disimulando.

— Ahora faltas tú Harriet — dijo Luna —. Tú eres, eres… ¡Eres Harry, Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo!

Ahora los aludidos se quedaron asombrados. No sabían qué había querido decir Luna con eso, y ante la cara de todos, la rubia se explicó.

— Tu nombre me suena a los nombres de ellos Harriet, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

Y era cierto, Harriet sonaba a Harry, Hermann a Hermione o Herms, y Ronaldson no necesitaba explicación.

— Qué curioso ¿verdad amigos? — dijo la novata, mirándolos a todos con sus grandes ojos púrpura —. Tal vez eso signifique algo más…

Claro que sí, significaba que la planta de la vida les había traído a una nueva amiga, que compartiría nuevas aventuras con el trío dorado , y tal vez aún más allá de Hogwarts…

FIN


End file.
